Breakaway
by SerenityColtheart
Summary: What if Gale and Katniss didn't go to the Reaping? What if they escaped District 12 for parts unknown? With her knowlegde of hunting, her bravery, and Gale, will they manage it? Or will the harsh Capitol of Panem find out their plan? r&r!
1. We're Going

**A/N**

**I literally keep starting a story and ending it.**

**So now I'll start one.**

**Enjoy! **

_**Summary**_

What if Gale and Katniss left District 12 instead of going to the Reaping?

With nothing but Gale, andher knowledge of hunting, will the pair be able to survive? Or will the harsh surrounding of Panem get to them? GalexKatniss. Two-Shot . Pre- Hunger Games, set in Chapter one.

**Disclaimer: **_**The Hunger Games**_** is not mine. Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorn, Prim Everdeen, and all the other characters belong solely to the author, Suzanne Collins. (However, if this book were mine, I'd give Gale and Katniss more screen time ;D)**

**Chapter One: We're going.**

The sky was blue, and the weather, sunny. A perfect day for hunting. The game would be easy to catch, and the Hob would be bustling with people when I returned. As I walked toward the fence, enclosing the Seam within its barriers, I noticed my friend, Gale Hawthorn. _Gale. _I thought, but then pushed it aside. Gale had been my best friend ever since the mining accident that killed both of our fathers, almost five years ago. Ever since that moment, we had been inseperable, always hunting for food together, or just plain hanging out.

"Hey Catnip!" Gale smiled, playfully hitting my shoulder. I smiled back. Catnip has been a nickname ever since we met. When I told him my name at first, he swore I said _Catnip_, when I really said _Katniss_. For someone to think of cats whenever they heard my name was beyond me.

"Wanna come with me?" I asked, knowing the answer before he even spoke.

"Catnip, you know me so well!" He grinned, helping me through the hole in the fence, and grabbing my hidden bow and arrow.

"So what do you wanna do? We can hunt game, fish, or look for berries."

"Let's hunt first, then fish. If we start now, chances are there'll be more game, and we could get a killing at the Hob. You know how they love meat. Then we could save the rest for ourselves and our familes." Gale smiled and nodded, knowing how protective of my sister I was.

I hadn't told anyone this, but after my father died, my mother had literally died inside. She wouldn't care for Prim and me at all, only crying and making herself sick. Prim and I cried too. We had lost our father, and began to loose our mother. I was espically worried and upset about Prim. Imagine, to be seven years old, with no parents! I took immediate power over the household. I told Prim also to keep her mouth shut about all of this. If the Peacekeepers heard about it, we'd be sent to one of the Community Homes, which from seeing few that lived there, I knew it wasn't right at all for me and Prim. Things went along well, untill the money the Capitol gave us for his death, ran out. We were running out of food, eating only some old mint cloves in boiling water.

One day, I went out in search of food, finding only nothing. I decided to go and look around the shops' garbage cans, desparate to feed my family. I stopped at the bakery, hoping to find some bread, or another delicasy, but the garbage was empty. Even if something was inside the can, I wouldn't have been able to get it, because the baker's wife, threatened to call the Peacekeepers on me. Leaving the bakery, and sitting near a fence, I almost starved to death in the pouring rain, when I was handed two loaves of slightly burnt bread, by the baker's son, Peeta Melark. Ever since then, I've had a distant realationship with that boy, but thats another story.

"Katniss! Are you coming or what?" Gale asked ashe approached our favorite hunting spot, as well as a place only he and I knew about. It was a hill, covered in deep thickets of bushes, practically hidden from District 12. We always caught our game there.

"So the Reaping's today." Gale started, narrowing his eyes, as if he saw some something to shoot. He then turned away from the game, and foucused on me.

"You nervous?" He said, grinning.

I hit his arm, smiling as well.

"Of course I'm nervous, but I can't see why you're not. Your name's entered _forty-two _times!" I shouted, but keeping m voice soft enough to keep game near.

"Well in that case, Happy Reaping day!" Gale exclaimed, expecting me to finish. We said the next line together.

"And may the odds be _ever _ in your favor!"

We almost fell down, laughing. The quote was from Effie Trinket, the District 12 escort for Tributes going to the Games. How that woman could stay so happy, was completely beyond me. I shuddered at the thought of being her, despite not having to compete in the Games, and never missing a meal.

"I don't even want to go. The Games are a complete waste of time, if you ask me." Gale said, as I shot a squirell.

"Exactly! And its worse with the Tessera!" Gale and I despised everything about the Hunger Games. Espically the Tessera rule.

Tessera is basically this: If you live in a poor District, you can sign up for tessere, which is a year supply of grain and oil, for every person you sign up for. But heres the catch, when you sign up for the tessera, you have your name placed in the Reaping the number of times required, as well as the number of family members getting tessera. Because our family's were poor, we had to take it every year. It didn't help as much, but we all made by on it.

"There isn't a way to get out of this, isn't there?" I said, placing another arrow, and shooting another squirell. Gale suddenly stopped.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked, suddenly I stopped myself.

Gale had an idea.

"What if, we didn't go to the Reaping?" Gale said slowly.

"Gale! Do you want to die young? The Peacekeepers would know something's up if we didn't go! Its so-..."

"Catnip, I meant we don't have to go back to the Seam. Think about it. Panem is only _here_, in North America. Wasn't there six _other _ continents? Continets filled with noone at all, but big empty houses? And possibly food?" Gale knew he could get me with that one.

"But what about Prim? What about our familes?"

"We can bring Prim if you want."

I nodded, slowly understanding his idea. From what we learnedin school, before there was Panem, and the Capitol, and the Districts, there were other places. Gale was right. The Capitol wouldn't look for us, if we were farther away from them. We could live out life, not having to worry about anything except each other.

"I'll get Prim ready." I said as we left the woods.

"I'll catch some more game, and trade it at the Hob. Meet back here before the Reaping, ok? And don't tell _anyone _about this. Got it?"

I nodded as he reentered the woods, and I went back to my house to collect Prim.

_Lets hope this works._

**A/N**

**Yay for **_**The Hunger Games**_**! Its a really awesome book, and I reccomend that reading the book, before reading this will help. I LOVE this series! Anyway, posts won't be that often because I'm still reading the first one, but when I get a better idea of the characters, I'll post more.**

**R&R! :D**


	2. Stuck Together

**A/N **

**Gale's POV :)**

**3 reviews in a few hours! Thanks guys :)**

**And it might not seem it, but I'm extreamly pissed off at the people who casted the movie for **_**The Hunger Games. **_**Does Liam Hensworth fit being Gale? It really erks me. (Is he a good actor? I never saw **_**The Last Song**_** so...)**

**Anyway, enjoy guys! ;D**

**Chapter Two: Stuck Together**

I watched Katniss disappear back into the Seam, as I headed deeper in the woods, and caught an abundance of game and strawberries. Placing the game in a large bag, I stood a few feet away from the gate, hidden by a few trees. The plan seemed flawless, really. We'd never have to deal with Panem, the Capitol, or even the Games ever again. However, the last worry Katniss had stayed in my mind.

_What about our family's?_

Suddenly, the plan didn't seem so good.

Katniss had a point there. I couldn't bear leaving my family at all, but what would become of us if we stayed here? I knew leaving them all was hard, and wrong if you thought about it. How would they manage without me and Katniss? I wanted more time to think the whole thing through, but we only had a few hours to make a final descision before the Reaping. _If Katniss can take Prim, then I can take at least _one _family member, right? Its better then deserting them totally._

Katniss appeared with her sister, just as promised.

"Sorry we took so long! Katniss made me pack some things before leaving. Where are we going anyway? We do have to be back early, you know, for the Reaping and all."

Katniss lead the way to the Hob, where I traded the items for food and money. It was enough to keep us full for a few weeks, maybe even a month or so.

Noticing the worried look on my face, Katniss told Prim to walk ahead, while she stopped and talked to me.

"Gale, whats wrong? Is something bothering you? C'mon, you can tell me, we're best friends." Katniss' grey eyes were filled with concern. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Look, I think that maybe... maybe this isn't a good idea." I didn't want to pour my heart out in front of her, but I didn't want to keep completely to myself. Katniss placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You don't want to leave them behind. I know. " Katniss said

"We can each bring a family member, right? It'd be better for us." I said, hoping Katniss would want me to bring a family member.

"Hey, your idea, you call the shots." Katniss smiled, patting my shoulder while catching up with Prim. I felt relived. At least I could be honest with Katniss without looking like an idiot.

I watched as Prim stooped down and collected flowers. Katniss laughed behind me. I smiled and gently placed my arm around her shoulder. She didn't seem to mind, so we continued walking like this.

"Gale, do you think this'll be worth it? I mean, it might be hard to leave, especially since the Reaping's so close by." Katniss stopped, her grey eyes filled with worry. I chuckled slighly, then turned and faced Katniss. It was completely like her to worry about things, mainly being me, Prim, her mother, and both of our families. I didn't blame her though. When your stuck feeding your family for four years straight, caring and worrying lay somewhere in the middle.

I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I promise, it'll be worth it."

Katniss' eyes looked relaxed, as if she had trusted me with something important to her. She actually _had_. Watching out for her and Prim, while she looked out for me, my two brothers, my sister and my mom. We had alot to care for in our lives.

"Gale? Where are we going? Katniss won't tell me a thing!" Prim called, stopping in her tracks. Katniss flashed me a look.

''Don't worry, I'll humor her." I said, walking up to Prim, and explaining the idea as best as I could.

"You see Prim, we're heading off for somewhere new. Like an _adventure_! But, this is so amazing, that you'll keep this between yourself, Katniss, and I. Got it?"

Prim's blue eyes flashed as she nodded. I smiled at the girl.

"When are we going?" Prim asked, twirling a piece of blonde hair across her finger. Katniss stepped in and answered the question for me.

"Soon Prim. Soon. After the Reaping."

Prim didn't seem convinced, because she wouldn't stop asking questions.

"But what if you or Gale get picked? Or what if _I _get picked? Or what if Mom finds out? Or..."

"Primrose Everdeen, you'll stress yourself out with all the questions. Now come on." Katniss said, pulling her sister off to the side.

"Gale, how're we gonna pull this off?" Katniss whispered in my ear. I looked up for a second, then turned back to her.

"Just steer clear of telling anyone. And meet back here later." I replied, letting them return home.

_This'll either be the best idea ever, or one of the stupidest desisions of my life. _I thought as Katniss and Prim disappeared. I headed back as well. Leaving and fighting for the Games would be one thing, but leaving my family and not coming back would be a whole other situation!

**A/N**

**Woo! Chapter 2!**

**And yay to the reviews, and the person who subscribed to the Alert list! ;D**

**Anyway, sorry for the looooonnnngggg time, since alot of people want to read this. **

**If you like this so far, check out my other fic, **_**Serenity. **_**It's really awesome!**

**Reviews, Favorites, Ideas & Suggestions are all welcome!**

**;D**


	3. The Adventure Begins

**A/N**

**LONGEST.**

**WEEK.**

**OF.**

**MY.**

**LIFE.**

**I was like SUUUPPERR busy and I didn't get alot of work done D:**

**Plus I have a **_**Hunger Game **_**project thats halfway done.**

**But seriously, I'm on part two of the first book.**

**Gotta say that I didn't expect Peeta to say something like that! I kinda saw more of a Kale/Gatniss/KatnissxGale thing going on. A PeetaxKatniss pairing kinda seems like an Effie and Haymitch pairing. O.O**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Breakaway**_

**Chapter Three: The adventure begins**

The reaping hour was nearly here. The square holding the event was buzzing with energy, from camera crews setting up shop, to thousands of residents standing and waiting. Not to mention the numorous amount of eligible tributes, staring death in the face. Prim and I wandered back to our small home, past all the nonsense. Hopefully, we'll make it 'till sundown. From the look on Prim's face, I could tell she was anxoius. I had to hold back a laugh as I watched Prim pace back and forth, as if she was expecting something from me. _Should I say something?_

"Prim?" I ask as the girl fixed her gaze on me.

"Huh?" She replied, blue eyes almost transparent.

"Are you still thinking about what Gale said? We'll explain later, I promise."

Prim wouldn't be taking any of this.

"Katniss! Whats so important that you guys aren't telling me! I deserve to know!" Prim shouted. It's the loudest I've ever heard her in my entire life.

"Primrose." I said sternly. _At least she's calm._

"Alright, you win. Now, Gale and I think that District 12's not really safe. So Gale decided that maybe we should leave."

Prim widened her eyes.

"But we CAN'T leave! What about Mom and Buttercup? What about Lady? What about everyone else? What about _us?_"

Prim was near tears. I couldn't bear seeing her like this. Scooping the girl in my arms, I wrapped them around her neck and held her.

"Prim, it's for the best. And besides, you'll have me and Gale. He might even bring one of his brothers or sisters. It'll work out. I swear." I said gently, soothing the girl, before she let go.

"You promise?" She said, wiping back a tear.

"Definatly. Now c'mon, lets get you ready. Gale's waiting!"

**Gale**

The house seemed empty when I returned. The ocassional bounce of a ball reminded me I wasn't alone. I peeked inside a room, and saw my two younger brothers, rolling a ball back and forth. They noticed me for a second, waved, then continued on with their game. Shutting the door behind them, I peered inside another room. _Posy's room._

Posy's my youngest sister. Being the youngest, she's also the luckiest, and, in a way, pretty much doomed. She's lucky because with her young age, she didn't need to worry about the reaping, but, sadly, she'd have to face the Games soon. She's also totally oblivious of the fact that her father had died, a few short days before she was born. _Poor thing._ The girl was curled up in sleep. I smiled at the image, then carefully picked her up. Because she'd been sleeping for a long while. Posy rubbed her eyes, then opened them slowly, letting her head fall against my shoulder.

"Big Bwother?"

I smiled.

Posy had started talking at around one and a half, but to this day couldn't get my name, or the letter "_r_" right.

"Hi Posy." I said, kissing the child's forehead. She giggled, then returned a small hug back. Looking at her reminded me of Katniss' words. I knew it would hurt the most to leave Posy behind. It was smart, and it made sense. Posy was the youngest one here, and she couldn't hunt, take care of herself, or defend herself. She always needed someone else to do that. Vick and Rory didn't need as much help as she did, because they could do all of those things. They didn't need anybody.

But Posy needed me. She needed Katniss. It was the only realistic choice here.

Grabbing most of her clothes, and her favorite doll, I carried the girl on my shoulders, and avoided my mother and brothers the best I could. As Effie would've said, the odds were _most definatily in my favor_. They didn't notice me at all. I slipped out the door, but stopped when I heard Posy's voice.

"Why did we leave?" She said softly. I placed the girl down, and slowly started explaining myself, without revealing too much. Fortunatly, Posy could always keep a secret.

"Ok Big Bwother. I won't tell anyone." I held her hand, standing near the gate, waiting for Katniss and her sister. They arrived a few minutes after we did, and we began to discuss our plan.

"So how're we gonna do this?" Katniss asked, twirling the end of her braid. I shrugged. I hadn't had a clue since I said the idea. However, it seemed as though Prim knew something.

"Maybe we could find District 13?" She suggested. We all crossed that one out, wanting to formulate a better plan. I finally had an idea.

"Ok, what about this. We go deeper then we've ever gone in the woods, past all of this. Then when we find new land, we'll settle there, catch game, send some here, and manage life?'' The plan was OK'd by Katniss. It was a sure-fire idea. We could still provide for our familes, and still be away from the dangers of our home district. It might've seemed like a stupid idea, but with Katniss around, there could be no traces of stupidity around, that's for sure.

"Ready to go?" I asked. The girls all nodded.

"I've never been more ready in my entire life." Katniss whispered. I smiled at her.

"Ok Catnip. Let's move out everyone!"

We all trekked out into the woods, and as soon as we step foot inside, the clock rang, announcing the arrival of the reaping hour. As we turned our backs, I swear I might've fainty heard mine and Katniss' name being called in the distance.

_Must be hearing things, _I lied as we went further in. The voice was as clear as daylight.

Who would worry about us now?


	4. Traveling Sucks

**A/N**

**Serenity's going on Hituas for a while, mainly because of the requested continuation if **_**Breakaway**_**. And Serenity is semi-hard to write. Anyone have any ideas? PM please :)**

**Thanks to all the reviews, and added alerts. I've never got so much praise for alittle over 3,000 words.**

**Thanks! Your requests are what make me continue! **

**Special thanks to the following:**

**I'mDifferent-GetOverIt**

**Fangs1girl**

**Emm5683**

**K**

**and Deathblossom Icicle**

**I can't thank them all enough! **

**And all the readers! **

**Thank you!**

**Chapter Four**

The woods seemed longer, and more trechorus then it had ever been. Even walking with Gale didn't make it seem any safer. I felt with every step we took, something would eventually get in our way. _Typical Katniss. _ Prim stood close by to Posy, looking out for the girl and watching her step. I felt relived. _At least everyone else is enjoying themselves, _I thought as we made a turn. Suddenly, the electric fence we had just passed, was long gone. The skyline of District 12 was gone as well. We were no longer home. We were in the ruins of thr forbidden district. District 13.

"Whoa." Posy and Prim said at once. They had never been anywhere outside of the district, but had heard so much of this district. Gale giggled lighly as he took command over both girls and started showing them points of interest along the route. I smiled. Gale had a way of connecting with his sister and Prim, way more then I could. It would be a valuable skill, especially along this trip.

"Hey Katniss, you're gonna wanna see this!" Gale exclaimed. I ran toward them, and gazed at his discovery.

It was a whole field, filled entirely with wild vegatbles, ripe fruit trees, and wheat as far as the eye could see.

We hit the jackpot.

"C'mon! We have to gather some of this!" I shouted, running toward the endless field. Gale and the girls followed, and giggled, happy for some excitement. I hurriedly stuffed a few wild carrots into a large burlap sack I had brought along, and the others began to do so, as well. Soon we had enough food to last us our entire journey, thanks to Gale.

"Gale, you're a lifesaver! We have so much food! This is amazing!" Prim said, hugging the boy, before sharing some blueberries with Posy.

"Thank you, Bwother!" Posy shouted, repeating Prim's actions. We both laughed. The girls had streaks of blue smeared all over their mouths. For the first time in a long time, I smiled directly at Gale. He was making the trip seem easy. With his skill, I knew this was going to be a worthwhile adventure.

"Lets cover more ground before nightfall." Gale said, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Gale what's wro-"

Then it hit me. At nightfall, they'd be looking for us. _Us_, being Prim, Gale and I. I suddenly knew that we had to leave here. _Now. _

"As fast as possible. We have to move girls. Now. No exceptions. Hurry!" I said, gripping Prim's hand and racing away from the ruins. Gale and Posy followed behind. After each step, I felt like my heart was about to explode in my chest. If the Capitol found out about our escape, and they found us as well, we'd be dead. _Worse _then dead if that was even possible.

If we got caught, Gale and I might be excuted, Prim put in jail, and Posy sent to one of the community homes. It was a scary thought. Knowing the Capitol, they wouldn't even be nice enough to just let us die, quick and easy. They'd do something horrible. We'd be _Avoxes. _ Avoxes are servants to the Capitol. Some might think "Hey being a servant would be better then being dead, right?" But its not. Avoxes are punished by betraying the Capitol, so if we became Avoxes, it wouldn't be like being someone's maid. They _cut off _ your tounge. You can't speak, and you stay at the Capitol's Training center, and wait on tributes. The thought of Posy as an Avox was too shocking for words. She and Prim were too young and fragile.

After running for what seemed like forever, Gale told me we were almost out of Panem. I felt a surge of relief go through my body. Disiplinary action only took place in Panem, so if we did escape, we'd be scott-free. I sucked in huge amounts of air after running. I stumbled over, and Gale set me down on a rock.

"Katniss, you don't look so well. You're turning pale!" Prim shrieked, fanning my face. I pushed her hand away.

"Relax, I'm fine." I protested, as I stood up to show them. I felt weaker then before, and fell back down.

"And you call that fine, Catnip?" Gale said, sarcastically. I glared at him, before focusing back on myself. I rested for another minute, then insisted that we kept on going. Gale and Prim slowly helped me regain my balance, and soon enough, I started walking as I would normally.

"See, I told you it was nothing. Now lets move." I said, walking ahead of the others.

"What's the rush? We have all day!" Gale said. I rolled my eyes in defeat.

"Let's just go, ok? Starying here for the night doesn't sound like a good idea, you know?" I leaned in and whispered to Gale.

"If we don't leave fast enough, the _**Peacekeepers **_might catch up to us!" Gale nodded, then lead us past the field and the barren district.

While we worried, Prim and Posy just took in the sights, as if they didn't have a care in the world, a feeling that I wished I could have now. Worrying only made things worse. Especially in a situation like ours. Just as we were about to leave the district, I was hit by a dizzy spell.

"Katniss, are you ok?" Gale said before reaching his hand out.

"Yeah I'm fin-"

Gale's face was gone. His voice sounded far away and faded. What happened? Slowly, but graudally, everything vanished before me. Soon, I couldn't even hear the sound of my own thoughts.

_Was I dead? _

_**Gale**_

"Katniss?" I shouted, as Prim continually scurried behind me.

Katniss had just passed out, and none of us knew what to do. Having to be the mature one, I took control over the girls.

"Is she okay?" Prim asked, worry in her eyes. I nodded, then carefully lifted Katniss into my arms, trying not to drop her.

"Alright, District 13 ends here. We're further away from District 12 then any of us has ever been in our lives. Stay together, and don't run off like Katniss did. Ok?"

Prim and Posy nodded, as I lead the way out of the district. As it ended, we all stared in amazement. Panem was behind us. There was nothing to come in our way anymore. I kept walking, hoping that'd we'd eventually find a place to stay for the night. I couldn't make the girls walk forever, and Katniss would need rest to, concious or not. However, I did want to go alittle further. If we could walk just a few more miles, there could be an empty house for us to use. Then we'd sleep, wake up, eat what we collected earlier, and head off. Surely the plan would work.

As if reading my mind, Prim stepped up.

"Gale I see something in the distance. It looks like a cabin! We should stay there." Posy and I agreed, as we quickened our pace, and made it to the abandoned cabin in less then an hour. Prim and Posy hurried ahead, wanting to look inside it. When they returned, they were both happy and excited.

"Gale! The cabin's really nice! And its _really really _ big! Plus there's enough beds for all of us! Theres even things we could use too!"

I smiled. With Panem behind us, shelter ahead of us, and nothing else to worry about, things were looking up. _Katniss chose the wrong time to pass out. _ I thought as I placed her on a bed, and helped feed the girls. After eating, the three of us fooled around outside, then came back in, and fell asleep.

**A/N**

**Four Chapters.**

**Six reviews.**

**1 favorite, **

**and 3 alerts and subsciptions?**

**Yup that's **_**Breakaway**_**!**

**I honestly didn't think that this story would be anything. When I wrote it, it was just a random, kind of stupid sounding idea at first. I though it'd end up like my first fic, **_**Serenity**_**, but then the reviews kept coming. There were more readers each day, and people wanting me to to my readers, **_**Breakaway **_** is almost topping **_**Serenity **_** with vistors. Thank you so much! Its you guys that made **_**Breakaway**_** so awesome! I only contribute to the awesomeness!**

**I can't thank you all enough! (LOL, This sounds like this is the last chapter. Don't worry, I'll be writing even when I'm like ninety something, with a bunch of cats or whatever.)**

**xoxoxo~Serenity Coltheart~xoxoxo**


	5. Katniss and Kids?

**A/N**

**Took some time off this one. Yeah, loooonng story, but I'm back. (And very upset that I'm two chapters away from finishing the **_**Hunger Games**_** D: )**

**Anway, here's the newest chapter! (Sorry for the break!)**

**Chapter Five: Katniss and Kids?**

_**Gale**_

I took Posy's hand and lead her and Prim back inside. After a few hours of playing outside and picking flowers, they were completly knocked out. Carefully tucking each into a bed, I shut the door and checked on Katniss. The girl was still, making no sound at all. This worried me.

"Katniss? Hey Catnip! Are you up?" I whispered, hoping she'd regain the ability to hear. Unfortunatly, she didn't.

"Wake up soon, 'kay?" I said, before flipping her light off, and falling asleep in the bed next to hers. It was a pretty normal night, minus Katniss' fall, and finding the cabin. That, and the fact that we were miles away from home, with practically _NO _idea where we were going. But hey, at least the Games weren't there to get in our way. That was a plus in my book. The sound of rain put me directly to sleep. _You made it this far. Why stop there?_

Bright sunlight broke free from the window. I streched, then walked over to Katniss.

"Morning, Catnip." I said, not getting a response, but at least she tossed over. _At least she's sorta back to normal. She can't go dying on us now._

''Posy! Prim! You guys awake?" I said, poking my head through the girls' room. Posy smiled as she handed Prim braided her hair.

"Bwother! Look at my hair! Pwim made it so pwetty!" I smiled. Even though Posy was already three and a half, she still used-what Rory called- 'baby talk.' It was adorable.

"Is Katniss up?" Prim asked, as she tied a ribbon to Posy's hair.

"I don't think she's ready to 'wake up', but if you meant 'awake' as in alive, then yes."

Prim giggled and continued on Posy's hair, while I grabbed the pack from yestarday. The three of us smiled as I pulled out some apples. Posy immediatly bit in to one, not caring that Prim was still fixing her hair.

"Posy! Stay still!" Prim said between laughs. I joined in with her. Our laughing must've been loud, because I heard a 'thud' of footsteps coming from Katniss' room.

"Catnip! You awake?" I asked, handing Posy another apple.

"Gale?" Katniss said in a horse voice.

"Yeah, its me. Come over here! Posy, Prim and I are here."

I heard the faint noise of steps grow louder as she approached us. Prim smiled lighlty and handed her an apple. Soon all four of us were eating the fruit as we tried to fill Katniss in.

"Anyway, we had just left Panem, when Gale saw this _HUGE _ house! Then we went inside, and it was totally deserted, so we spent the night here!" Prim said. Katniss laughed, then bit into her apple.

"Seems like you all had fun. It makes me feel stupid for passing out like that."

"Hey, its not your fault. You were just really out of breath, that's all." I said, biting into my own apple.

"Well, yeah, but think of how much game I could've shot!" Katniss said, grey eyes shimmering.

"We would've been set for the rest of the week."

"It doesn't matter, really. We already have tons of food. More will only just make a lot to carry."

"Your right. Anyway, did you guys have any trouble?" Katniss said, changing her expression.

"None at all." Prim said, smiling.

"But to avoid it, maybe we should keep moving. You know, cover more ground before it gets late. Don't wanna risk having trouble. Am I right?"

The three nodded.

"Alright, Katniss, come with me to make sure the coast is clear. Prim and Posy, gather whatever you think'll help us on the trip, ok?" They nodded once again as Katniss followed me and Posy followed Prim. Once outside, Katniss started interrogating me.

"So did _you _ have any trouble without me?" Katniss asked playfully. I grinned, then nodded.

"Nah, Prim and Posy aren't really a handful."

"Mmm." Katniss said, searching around. Luckily, there wasn't a soul in sight.

"I can see why you'd want kids." She said, after returning from behind the house.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, walking back to the house.

"Because you're so good with Prim and Posy. You'd probably make a good father." Katniss replied. I smiled, then punched her arm.

"C'mon. You'd be the better parent." Katniss returned the punch, then rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding? Even _if _I wanted kids-which I don't- I'd be a bad parent."

Katniss stopped.

"Since when are we so interested in kids all of a sudden?" She asked, laughing slightly. "We're practically kids ourselves!"

"You started it!" I smiled, pushing her.

"You were the one who started it!" Katniss giggled, pushing me harder.

"C'mon, lets get going. Prim and Posy are waiting."

"Ok."

Strangly enough, Katniss' clutched her hand against mine. _Since when did she start _this? I thought, smiling to myself.

_Good way to go Catnip._

**A/N**

**WOOO! Haven't updated in a while.**

**Anyway, sorry if this chapter kinda sucks.**

**I have crack vision (came back from the eye doctor and now my eyes hurt like crazy) because I got eyedrops.**

**Anyway, :D**


	6. Unusual

**A/N**

**Checking my email, and what do I see?**

**1 review**

**and random alerts and favorites!**

**Anyway, I got bored.**

**Enjoy! xD**

**And welcome to Fanfiction Genie4ever13 (A.K.A Genie in **_**Serenity **_** (: )**

**B.T.W: **

**Chapter Six**

_**Katniss: What was that about?**_

I let Gale walk ahead, while I stood back, and combed through the area, giving me some time to think. While walking, I noticed something. _What _ was I saying to Gale? I paused, refreshing my memory to a few minutes ago. I stood in horror while I remembered what I did.

I was giggling, and acting like such a spineless airhead.

_Where did _ THAT _all come from? _

I tried shaking the memory from my head, but it seemed implanted permanently. Since when was I, Katniss Everdeen, such a girl? I suddenly remembered Magde, and some of the other girls in the Seam. The way they looked and acted whenever they saw a boy-Gale especially- around. It was sickening to even look at them. The way their eyes lit up, and they started acting all giddy and happy, as if they had been chosen to live in the Capitol or something.

And then when they start blushing, and twirling strands of hair, and acting so stuck-up. That was the exact reason why the name _Katniss _was always despised at my school.

All the other girls; the ones who like Gale, were always jealous at our friendship, thinking we were dating or something, but I couldn't even see myself with _ANY _boy, let alone my best friend.

But to actually believe that I had acted like one of those girls was so absurd! I was nothing like any of those girls! But all I could do was avoid being alone with Gale to limit what I say. Prim and Posy would distract me from being like that. However, they weren't always there, and I was older, so I couldn't count on my little sister to back me up. How I hated myself for speaking that way.

"Catnip! You coming or what?" I heard Gale shout.

_Speak of the devil. _

"I'm coming!" I said, wanting to take my time. I didn't ever want to embarass myself as badly as I had done this morning without even knowing.

"Oh good! You're here!" Prim said. I nodded, then gestured for us to get moving. Quickly, we started off.

"Gale, keep an eye on Posy, I wanna talk to Prim." I said, keeping Prim by my side. Gale nodded, then held his sister's hand, as I looked at Prim.

"Prim, have I been acting wierd, lately?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't ask about what happened.

"No. At least not to me. Why?"

I narrowed my grey eyes toward her blue ones.

"Well, because I did something completely stupid today."

Prim's eyes softened.

"Katniss, don't say that. You're smart, and pretty. So what happened?"

_Here goes._

Slowly, word by word, I explained my idiotic behavior to Prim, who was the only one who seemed to understand.

"So, basically you're upset because of what you said? Katniss, its not _so _ bad! So you were laughing, it doesn't mean the world's gonna end!"

"Prim, I don't think you get it. Gale's practically my best friend. I've _never _acted like how I did today. I know I'm getting worked up over nothing, but seriously! I don't have a whole romantic thing with him! I barely even _think _about guys to begin with!"

Prim had to bite her lips to keep from laughing out loud.

"Katniss, chill. He'll probably forget about it. Its not like you wrote a poem or had a millon pictures glued to a wall. You'll be fine."

"I just hope you're right." I sighed, realizing I was overreacting again.

_**Gale **_

Posy was silent as we walked the along the grass. Ocasionally, she'd scoop up a few wild flowers here and there, but we said nothing.

_Wonder what's taking Catnip and Prim so long. Is she ok?_

I shook the thoughts away. Katniss could take care of herself. She was strong and independent, two things I personally like in a girl. She also wasn't like the girls back in the Seam. Most of them would faint if I got within a ten mile radius of them. To them I was Gale: the super cute, strong, gorgous guy every girl wanted. (_A/N Oh Gale, You have _no _idea :D) _But to Katniss, I was just Gale, Katniss' best friend. I didn't get it, why were girls so obsessed with guys and realationships? Aren't friends enough? I sighed.

_Seam girls are so hard to figure out!_

Posy suddenly grabbed the sleeve of my shirt.

"Huh?" I said, suddenly forgetting about her, Katniss and Prim.

"Hehe. Just making checking!" Posy said, giggling. I smiled, then tousled her hair, waiting for Katniss and Prim.

"Posy?" I said without reason.

"Yeah?"

"Does Katniss seem different to you?"

Posy shrugged her shoulders and stopped walking.

"A teeny bit. I think Katniss likes you, Gwale."

_Gwale? _

Suddenly, two things hit me.

Katniss was acting strange, and Posy had just made an attempt at saying my name, a somewhat good thing in my opinon.

"Katniss? Liking _me_? Posy Hawthorne, you've been reading too many fairy-tales."

Posy smiled, then looked determined.

"_Okaaay._"

I playfully rolled my eyes.

_Katniss is still Katniss, the girl I've known forever. There is only friendship between us, even _if _there could be something more._

I hadn't wanted to admit it, but secretly, I liked-even loved- Katniss. Not in the brother/sister way. It sounded stupid, even to myself, but there was just something about her that made her so special. I suddenly heard myself laughing.

_Hehe, whatdya know. I think about the girl and I end up looking stupid. Score one for Katniss._

I waited with Posy until Katniss decided to show up.

_Is Catnip talking about me? _I couldn't help but wonder.

_**Katniss**_

_Katniss, don't be so ridiculous! You're not putting yourself out there like that! Having Gale as a friend is one thing, but acting like such an airhead? _RIDCULOUS! _Gale's your best friend! Hell, he's practically almost your older brother! Who goes around acting like such a flirt to their _brother? _Just don't push it the next time. _

I hated myself for my actions. Don't get me wrong, I _do _ like Gale, but not in a whole flirty, idiot girl way. More like a brother and a sister. I sighed as Prim and I approached them. At that moment, I actually wished that it was just me by myself.

_At least I wouldn't be so stupid._

**A/N**

**This chapter was inspired by DeathBlossom Icicle.**

**Katniss was getting kinda girly. Don't worry, unless the readers want me to, there won't be any romance/girly fluffish stuff.**

**Haha, thanks guys! (:**


	7. Katniss Hawthorne?

**A/N**

**Hey there readers! Ok, since my account would get suspended if I just made this into a story, the actuall announcement will be at the end. Thanks for the reviews! This chapter was made by high demand. :D **

**Chapter Seven: Katniss Hawthorne?**

_**Katniss**_

Gale, Posy and Prim went ahead of me, while I walked quietly to think. I sighed as I heard small giggles coming from Prim. _Gale's good with kids. Prim and Posy espically. _I kicked a small pebble across the grass. _But why do I feel so mad at him over that? Why am I so upset about the whole thing? Why does it even matter anyway. I can't even have Gale. He's just my brother. Let's leave it at that._

I clentched my fists together. The past was behind us now, but why was ths feeling of mixed emotions toward Gale still lingering on? The more I tried to think of him as my brother, the angrier I became with myself. Yet, when I didn't think of him, he seemed irresistable.

_Katniss. What on earth are you thinking?_

I suddenly wished that I was alone with him.

He was just _so_...

But even _I _ knew that it couldn't happen. I was exactly opposite of most girls in the Seam. While they were fussing about their apperance, I would simply let my hair loose or put in a braid, and wear whatever I felt was best for the weather. I also lacked knowledge in _anything _ that had to do with being a _'girl'_.

_Is that was he liked?_

I really couldn't consider going out with him. But whenever I thought of it, I acted differently. Like how my mother used to when my father used to be around. I would blush, start giggling, and act strange. I sighed at the possiblilty of being closer to Gale. Yes, it did have its perks, but honestly, I didn't fit under the 'marrying type' catergory. I was more of a 'best friend who concidentaly is a girl'.

_Gale and Katniss Hawthorne. _

I suddenly wished that I was a Hawthorne.

_**Gale**_

Katniss held a steady pace behind us while I kept an eye on the girls. I tried not to bother her, but every now and then I'd allow myself to steal a quick glance at her. Katniss was making me worried. Ever since our conversation recently, she was avoiding me constantly. _What is up with Catnip? We used to be close, but now she probably hates me. _

I secretly started hating myself for whatever I did that made Katniss avoid me.

_But maybe shes not mad Gale. She probably has something else in mind._

The worried feeling suddenly went away, as I came up with a better soulution to Katniss' refusal to see me.

"Hey Prim!" I said, as the girl stopped Posy, and faced me.

"Huh?" She replied.

"Listen, its about Katniss." I said, suddenly feeling stupid for asking a twelve year old for dating advice.

"What about Katniss?"

I took a deep breath before figuring out what to say, since I knew I'd end up sounding completly messed up.

"What were you and Katniss talking about before?"

Prim placed her hand toward her cheek and started thinking.

"Well, don't tell her I told you this, but I think she was talking about you. She seems to talk about you at home alot too."

Posy gave me an amused look that said 'I told you so!'

"What does she say?"

"You know, the usal stuff. Things like what you guys talked about, or what you guys did that day and stuff."

I felt my shoulders drop.

"Has she ever said anything else?"

"Like what?" Prim asked, blue eyes puzzled.

"Like..."

"Gale!" I heard before I finished the sentence. Posy, Prim and I turned around to see Katniss catching up to us. I gave Prim a nod to take Posy and go ahead. Whatever Katniss wanted to tell me had to be important.

"Catnip! Is something wrong?" I asked, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"Everythings alright. But I wanted to talk to you."

I felt Katniss' hand against my shoulder as she caught her breath. After a few seconds, she started talking again.

"Gale?" She said, grey eyes meeting mine.

"Before you say anything, you're not gonna go all girly on me are you?"

Katniss punched my arm and playfully rolled her eyes before continuing.

"No, why would you think that? Anyway, remember what we talked about before? It kinda got me thinking."

"Thinking about what? You want kids?''

She shook her head.

"Gale, what I ment was-"

"I think I know what you mean."

She looked confused, which couldn't keep me from laughing. When I stopped, Katniss sighed before talking.

"Gale, this is gonna sound like the stupidest, dumbest, most idiotic thing I'll ever tell you, but here goes. "(_A/N Katniss is telling Gale something? Wonder what it is *hint hint*)_

"I like you. I like you alot Gale. Ever since a few days ago, it's been driving me crazy. So there."

Without another word, she kissed my cheek. I smiled, then laughed alittle.

"You missed." I said, holding her closer.

"Missed what?" Katniss said, looking more confused then before.

"This."

Leaning in more, I kissed her back.

Now it was my turn to be the stupid idot.

"Katniss, I've always felt the same way, but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you'd react."

Katniss' eyes wandered, but she still held onto my shoulders. She let her head fall againt my shoulder, removing her hand.

"Gale." I heard Katniss whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Am I being too stupid?" I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Not at all." I said, before holding her tighly, and hugging her.

_**Primrose & Posy**_

_They've been gone for awhile_. I thought, as I let Posy pick some more wildflowers lying around us. It was a few more minutes before I became worried.

"Pos, I'm just gonna see what they're doing ok? It'll only be a second."

Posy nodded, and continued looking at plants.

I turned my head and let my jaw drop at a sight I'd never think I'd see.

Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen. Together. Kissing.

"Posy!" I said. "You gotta come see this!"

**A/N**

**Much waited for romance! ;D**

**Sorry for the delay. I wanted to post this earlier, but I've been having writers block on everything, and I had a really bad migrane headache. So here's the announcement :**

**I'm planning to write another story for my other current fandom (Kingdom Hearts/Organization XIII), but I'm really stuck. So that's where you guys, (**_**Breakaway readers),**_** come in. **

**I need OC's!**

**I need a plot!**

**I even need a co-author!**

**And most importantly, I need to know what you guys like!**

**What do you wanna see SerenityColtheart do next?**

**Would you rather have a SYOT or a Kingdom Hearts story?**

**Please, along with your review, tell me your opinion!**

**Thank you so much!**

**~*End Announcement~***


	8. Lost

**A/N**

**Needed some inspiration for this one.**

**Love all the reviews, and subscription alerts! **

**And did you know that Breakaway has over 1,000****+ hits? Amazing!**

**Also check out the end A/N for more info on **_**Victor's Glory**_**.**

**Chapter Eight: Lost**

_**Katniss**_

Gale walked beside me in silence, keeping his arm around my shoulder. We kept at a slow pace, but quickened once Posy and Prim were in view. When they saw us so close, both girls started giggling. I rolled my eyes, but smiled at the same time.

"Think it was a bad idea to let them see that, Catnip?" Gale asked, seeing my expression.

"Definatly." I replied, loosening myself from his arm, and walking over to them. Gale followed behind.

"Katniss, I didn't know you liked Gale, like _that_!" Prim teased, giggling along with Posy.

"Gwale has a cwush on Katniss!" Posy said, smiling. Gale came up from behind me and looked as if he was about to burst out laughing himself.

"Posy, Prim, leave Katniss alone, ok? She doesn't tease you guys like that, does she?" Both girls shook their heads, then continued walking along. It was Prim who spotted it first.

"Katniss! Gale! Whats that?" She asked, pointing toward a large, sandy area surrounded by trees and the vast ocean. Gale and Posy looked in amazement. Neither had ever seen anything like it.

"Prim, I think thats the remains of an island, or maybe its a deserted beach."

The three stared at each other for a second, then Prim smiled.

"Katniss! Could we, maybe stay here for awhile? There's a house alittle further down shore! It's so pretty down here! Gale and Posy really like it too!"

I nodded. I didn't want to be a buzz-kill or anything, but I had wanted to cover more ground. As Prim and Gale sped off, Posy walked slowly behind.

"Posy, are you alright?" I asked the girl, bending down to her height. Posy nodded, then shook her head. I slowly picked her up, then placed her gently on a large rock to examine her. She seemed fine really, but I had a strong feeling that something wasn't right with her. I placed my hand against her forehead. Nothing.

"Posy, you're ok. But for now, drink some water and eat. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Posy drank a small portion of water, but refused to eat. I grew worried, but shrugged the feeling off. _Maybe she's just tired._

"Katniss, lets just stay hwere for a while." Posy said, sheilding her eyes from the blazing sun.

I couldn't just keep making Posy walk. Yet, I couldn't just sit here with her. Gale and Prim were probably far ahead, waiting for us. With both of them gone, Posy would have to depend on me, trust me. All I had to do was stay calm.

"Let's go, Posy." I said, before lifting the girl up, and placing her against my hip.

_Don't screw this up, Katniss!_

_**Gale**_

Prim and I reached the end of the beach within a few minutes. By the time we both stopped, Prim was panting and laughing at the same time. I smiled when she finally got up.

"How're you related to Catnip but you can't take a little running?" I asked as she smiled back.

"I wasn't built for running Gale. Look! There's the house!" Prim said excitedly.

Without warning, Prim grabbed my hand and ran off in the direction of the object. As we approached the building, I looked up at the sky. The sun that was once high and shining, was now disappering into a cloudy and dark cover.

"Hey, Prim? Weren't Katniss and Posy just behind us a second ago?" Prim shrugged her shoulders before entering the abandoned house.

"Let's just wait for them here. I'm sure they're coming." I took Prim's word for it, then followed her into the house, just as a few raindrops hit the roof.

_**Katniss**_

As I settled Posy in my arms, rain pelted my forehead. It was just a matter of minutes before the light drizzle turned into a massive down-pour.

"Katniss. I'm scared." Posy whispered into my shirt. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't be scared. Its just some rain. And besides, Gale and Prim are probably worried sick about us." I lied. I was pretty sure that Gale and Prim thought we were taking our time. It was hard enough to manage this by myself. With Posy, it seemed almost like a challenge.

"What are we going to do?" Posy asked, shaking from the cold.

"We have to find shelter." I said, my survival skills kicking in. "Let's keep walking along the shore. If we keep going, we might just find the house Prim was talking about."

Posy nodded, then kept her eyes out for the house, as I picked up speed. I was starting to worry about Posy though. Whenever she spoke, her voice sounded more faint then before. And when ever I stopped walking, she would start shivering profusly. I knew that I had to get the child to the house soon, or the consiquences would be dire.

The shore stretched on forever. There was no sign of Gale and Prim anywhere, just piles of sand, and a dark blue ocean ahead. Posy's condidtion grew worse by the second. She started coughing and sneezing with each step. The situation was also getting worse as well. Finally, I had an idea.

"Posy, listen to me. On the count of three, I want you to shout 'Gale' as loud as you can, ok?" She nodded.

"One, two, three!"

"GALE!" We both shouted in unison.

"PRIM!" I screamed. Hopefully they'd hear our cries, and try and find us. _No such luck. _

_**Gale**_

"GALE! PRIM!" I heard, faintly. I came to my senses, and looked out a small window. In the distance I saw Katniss holding Posy. They were drenched.

"Prim! I'm gonna go outside for a sec. Stay inside ok?"

"Alright." Prim shouted in response. I quickly grabbed my jacket, and ran outside, hoping that the two would be ok.

_Don't worry guys. I'm coming. Just hold on, ok?_

**A/N**

**Sorry this has taken forever! I've had NO free time at all. Mix that with writers block and thats why it ws so delayed. Hopefully, I'll stay on track with this! And same for VG. MAJOR writers block on that one... **


	9. Captured

**A/N**

**Delayed. Completly delayed. I've been having too many ideas for other fics, and totally abandonded anything Hunger Games. Hopefully this'll be good. Thanks to iheartdesign34 for the longer chapter suggestion, I'mDifferent-GetOverIt, iheartdesign34 and AlenaAbernathy for reading and reviewing so much :D Special thanks to Genie4ever13 ;D**

**Chapter Nine**

_**Katniss **_

The wind blew fiercely around us, chilling the practically frozen Posy. A deluge of rain drenched us, making the situation more unplesant. _There's no time to look for help. Its now or never. You've gotta get Posy some place safe. _Gaining a tighter grip on the girl, I squinted my eyes and fought against the storm, getting wetter and wetter in the process. Meanwhile, Posy held on for dear life, burying her head into my shoulder.

_Just a little closer! _I thought as the faint view of a small house was in range. Slowly and steadily I managed to get a few feet across, almost getting blown over by the wind a couple times.

"Prim!" I shouted, partially loosing my voice to the wind. Prim looked out from a small window, and instantly responded to my call.

"Katniss! Posy! Oh my god, you guys are soaked!" She exclaimed, helping us inside. I let out a sigh of relief as Prim handed both of us blankets.

As Posy went off with Prim, I felt a harsh nagging feeling overcome me. _Why am I feeling so bad? Nothings wrong. Prim and Posy and Gale are all here..._ Then it hit me.

Gale.

"Prim where's Gale?" I said, trying to keep cool.

"Oh, um, he's...out." Prim responded, idly looking away.

"PRIM! Why would you let Gale go out, especially in weather _this _bad?" I silenced myself quickly. Another word, and I'd loose my temper, something extreamly rare, especially toward Prim.

"Calm down, Katniss! Gale's going to be fine! I swear! Just sit down and relax, ok? Take your mind off him for a while."

I felt shaky, but did as Prim told me to, absorbing the warmth from the blanket. When Prim saw that I was still a mess, she began to lighten the mood with some small talk, but nothing was working. Only one thing could work.

Gale Hawthorne.

Seconds turned into minutes, which turned into hours. Still no sign of Gale. Posy and I were starting to get worried. Prim was getting worried about the both of us. Posy had started to feverish. Mix that with chills and stress, and you do not like the combonation.

The wait for Gale seemed nervewracking to all of us. Finally, I had enough of it.

"Prim, I need you to do me one of the biggest favors you'll probably ever do for me." I whispered to her. Prim's eyes widened, as I continued.

"Alright. I'm going to look for Gale. Now listen up. I want you and Posy to stay inside. DON'T leave for anything. If I don't come back with Gale, then I want you to keep moving with Posy, ok?" I said, looking Prim directly in the eye. Prim didn't have enough time for a reaction, because by the time she'd thought of something, I was already putting my father's hunting jacket on, tying up my boots, and grabbing my bow and arrow. In less then a minute, I was out the door and gone.

_Please, let Gale be ok. I don't want him hurt. _I thought, sheilding my eyes from the soft drizzle. The search seemed hopless. There was probably miles of sandy beaches, but no Gale to be found anywhere. _Katniss Everdeen, you are _NOT _giving up. You've made it this far, you can still keep going! _

The house became further out of sight. A bad sign. However, the wind had died down to a gentle breeze, and the rain had cleared, making it a beautiful evening. _Prim would've loved this. _I thought happily, picturing Prim's reaction to the scenery. Just as I was about to make a turn, a far off noise caught my attention.

"Catnip? Catnip is that you?"

The voice seemed to be lost in the air. I for one, had a strong intention to follow it.

"Katniss! It's me!"

I smiled as I followed the sound. I didn't have to guess who was calling out to me. _Gale._

"Gale! Where are you?'' I shouted back, looking in all directions.

"Over here!" Gale replied, his voice getting louder. I ran toward the sound of his voice.

"Wow, Catnip. I've never seen you run so fast!" Gale laughed when I finally caught up to him.

"Don't...run.. off like that." I said, catching my breath.

"_Okaaay._ Hey, where's Prim and Posy?"

"They're waiting for us to come back. I promised that I'd be back with you."

Gale laughed and started walking. Just as the house came into sight, Posy and Prim ran outside.

"Gale! Katniss! You're all right!" Prim said, hugging both of us at the same time.

"Prim, you'd really think a person like me, would get hurt so easily? In your dreams!" Gale teased, ruffling her hair.

"Bwother!" Posy exclaimed, running up to Gale and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Dwon't scare me lwike that!"

The victory was short lived. As we were about to go inside of the house, the area became dead silent. The usally noisy ocean waves had even stopped. However, we paid no mind to it. I took Posy inside while Prim stayed with Gale. It seemed like a usal night, but the events that followed were nowhere _near _usal.

_**Gale**_

The sun was long gone. The moon and stars took over. The effect was that of a clear, beautiful night.

"Woah. This is so pretty." Prim whispered. "I've never been out long enough to see this!" I laughed. Most parents in District 12 would refuse to let their children out past midnight. Despite our parents constant denies, Katniss and I would always find an excuse to go out into the woods and stargaze.

"Hey Gale? I wanna ask you something."

"Shoot." I said, facing Prim.

"Are you and Katniss really dating? And are you guys ever going to have kids or get married?" Prim asked, smiling.

"Well, I guess you can say that. Catnip probably won't admit it, but we are. And it would depend really. I'm not sure Katniss is the marrying/mother type, ya' know?"

Prim giggled to herself.

"I think you and Katniss would make great parents." Prim said, in a voice softer than a whisper. I grinned.

"I think we would, too." I said, nodding.

As Prim and I were about to go inside, something felt off. The entire beach was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Prim's breath.

"Gale? What just happened?" Prim said, shaking.

"Its probably nothing. Now come on." I said, trying to walk her back to the house as fast as I could. As we approached the steps, a mockingjay bird call rang about. Prim had a look of horror on her face. I stood, frozen in fear. I knew what that bird call meant.

A few years back, Katniss and I were just hnting as usal when it happened. A girl, about Katniss' age, ran past us, constantly looking over her shoulder. A boy a few years older followed behind her. Just as he caught up with her, the same call rang throughout the woods. A net dropped over the girl. She screamed, and was carried away, along with the already dead boy. Before the girl was captured, she looked Katniss and I with a look of plea, as if it were our job to save her. It was kind of strange.

_But why would a mockingjay be here? Unless..._

"Prim! Get inside! Now!" I shouted, gripping her arm.

"Wha-?'' Prim said, looking confused.

"Just go!" I said, sounding more scared then ever.

Prim was halfway to the house went suddenly, the mockingjay call grew louder. To my complete horror, a Capitol hovercraft appeared out of the blue, followed by a loud shriek.

"GALE!" The voice yelled.

"PRIM!" I yelled back.

But it was too late.

_**Katniss **_

It was almost midnight when I set Posy down to sleep. Her chills and fever were slowly disappearing. Just to be safe, I placed a small, wet ragon her forehead to prevent the rising of the fever. I smiled as the girl gently drifted off. It reminded me of when Prim was still young. I then gently shut the door, and left the room to see what Prim and Gale were up to.

_That's strange. The door's wide open._ My eyes darted back and forth as I went onto the beach.

"Gale? Is that you? Where's Prim?''

The figure turned out to be Gale, however something was very wrong. He had a large streak of blood running down his face.

"Gale! What happened?" I exclaimed, bending down to meet his eyes.

"Katniss, I'm sorry." He said in a hoarse whisper.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, sounding confused.

"For Prim. It's all my fault."

"Will you just tell me what happened?" I said, shaking.

"The Capitol. They have Prim." Gale finally said. "And its all my fault. Katniss, I'm sorry."

**A/N**

**Did I just start a cliffhanger?**

**Well I think I just did!**

**I found the missing charger piece! **

**Anyway, sorry for my long break. I was drained of creativity for such a long while. That and I didn't have my laptop. Mix that with a four-week science thing, and you get one very time consumed SerenityColtheart. Did you like it? Was it better? Did you expect something like this to happen? Was it too short/too long? Lemme know what you guys think! I love hearing from you! ;D**

**I need to make up for this somehow, so I can offer this to all of you faithful readers**

***A Gift fic for each and every one of you ;)**

***Your very own OC in one of my Kingdom Hearts fics.**

***A birthday fic for your birthday !**

**That is what I can do for you ! Just PM or Review saying what you'd like. (Gift fics/birthday fics PM only :))**

**Sorry for this delay. And thanks a ton for bearing with me! I wanna make you all proud ;D**

**~SerenityColtheart **


	10. The Adventure Begins Again!

**A/n**

**This may be the shortest chapter in the history of forever. Its basically the only thing I can write without making Katniss out of character or anything. I'll explain later.**

_**Katniss**_

"The Capitol. They have Prim, Katniss."

The words sounded far away and faint. I was speechless as I tried to comprehend what Gale had just told me. Mixed emotions of anger, worry, and guilt flooded my mind. _Maybe I'm dreaming. Theres no _way_ that Prim would be captured like that. We're not even in Panem any more! Unless..._

"Gale, how long ago did we leave the Seam?"

Gale paused to calculate the exact date of our escape.

"A few weeks ago. I think they're prepping the tributes for interviews now. But what does that have to do with Pri-"  
>"Prim was chosen." I whispered. "She's a tribute."<p>

Silence. It took awhile for the idea to sink in.

"Katniss, thats impossible. She only had one entry! _One! _Theres no _way _ she could've been chosen! Its was a one in a million chance!"

"But it did happen. She was chosen." I said, sounding emotionless as possible.

"We'll think of something tomorrow, ok? Let's get some sleep. It'll help us think." Gale said, sauntering back inside the house. I stayed behind. It wasn't like me to give up easily. Going to sleep would only make me feel worse about the whole ordeal. Prim wasn't staying in the Capitol for long.

Quickly, I went back inside the house, grabbed my bow and arrow, put on my backpack and took a flashlight just in case. Just as I was about to go, I heard small footsteps behind me. Turning around, I saw Posy, clutching a blanket in her hand.

"Where are you going, Katniss?" She asked faintly. I flashed her a fake smile. _Telling her the truth wouldn't work, because then she'd tell Gale and it'd all go down hill, but I can't lie to her! _ I thought as I looked at her._Think Katniss, think. _

"I'm just going out for a few minutes. I'll be back later, just go to sleep, okay?" I said. Secrectly, I felt a bit guilty for lying.

"Oh, okay." Posy replied, rubbing her eyes and heading back in the other direction.

_I'm coming Prim. Just hold on._

_**Gale**_

The night seemed to strech on forever. Prim's capture and Katniss' reaction kept playing over and over in my head. I couldn't help but feel really guilty about the entire thing. _If only you had just stayed in the Seam. None of this would've happened. Then again, this _is _what you wanted, isn't it?_

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I awoke in a manner quite unpleasent. Small sobs were heard from the room next to me. _Posy? Oh no, she found out, didn't she? _

"Posy? Is that you?" I asked, stepping into the room. The girl turned, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Posy, what happened?" I said, rushing to her side.

"Prim and Katniss don't like me anymore!" She shouted, crying even harder then before.

"Why do you think that? I asked, wiping away some of the tears. Posy buried her head into my shoulder.

"Because they never came back!" She whispered, her sobs turning into hiccups. _Never came back? What does she mean?_

"Wheres Katniss?" I asked. Posy shrugged her shoulders, and explained the past events of last night. Katniss had left, not telling exactly where she was going. _So that means she's out looking for Prim._

"Posy, get dressed. We're going on an adventure."


	11. Welcome to the Capitol!

_**Prim**_

Bright lights shone in my eyes, making it hard to see. _Where am I? Where's Katniss and Gale? Where's Posy? _I thought, once the lights dimmed. A single person stood beside me, but it was really hard to tell if there _was _anyone around me. Just as I got used to the light, a high pitched voice squealed in delight.

"Oh, goodness child, you're finally up! I thought the worst had happened!"

"Wha-?"

"Gracious! I almost forgot! Well, Miss Everdeen, you've been selected to be in the Hunger Games! We thought you were gone for good, but thank heavens we found you!"

"Effie? Effie Trinket?" I whispered. I had heard the voice before. I just couldn't pinpoint who it belonged to.

"None other." Effie replied, fixing a loose curl in her vividly pink hair. I stood up, alarmed. _How was this a good thing?_

"Effie, I hate to break it to you, but this is a mistake! My name wasn't even in the bowls at the time!" I lied, hoping it'd work. I really didn't want to be here. After spending five minutes with the woman, I was going insane.

"Oh, but it was! The odds were most certainly in your favor! Now, come along! Its going to be a big, big, _big _day!" Effie smiled, grabbing my arm and leading me off the hovercraft. We stopped at an unfamiliar building. Tributes from the other districts were already entering.

"This is the training center! It's where you'll spend most of your time here in the Capitol! Now let's get you up to your room, shall we? You'll meet your mentor and your other fellow tribute, Peeta. Come along then!" Effie squealed, grabbing ahold of my hand and pulling me toward the building.

The interior was _much _different then the exterior. Inside, the center, was a large lobby, wiith a glass elevator, something I'd never seen before. Effie escorted me in, then pushed a small button labeled '12.' The elevator then whisked us up to the floor, and gently came to a stop, opening smoothly.

"Woah." I said beneath my breath. "This place is impressive." Quickly, I snapped out of it. I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be with Gale, Posy and Katniss.

"Now heres your room! I trust that everything is to your liking? Very good! I'll see you at dinner!" And with that, she left me alone.

Stepping into the posh room, I felt amazed. Everything was so cool! There was a bathroom with a fancy shower that despensed different types of soaps, body washes, shampoos and conditioners, and even fragrences! Along the wall, a small machine with a mouth shaped opening stood, where you could name any food you'd want and in less then a minute, it'd appear, hot and cooked to perfection.

I decided that after trailing around in the heat and dirt for what seemed like forever, a shower would be best. I removed my dirty clothes, and headed inside of the shower, where it not only made me clean, it even untangled my hair and left a finishing result of beautifully styled hair. I smiled as I looked into the large mirror. I then wrapped a towel around myself and chose some new clothes; a perfectly fitting, light blue sun-dress. I looked fantastic.

I giggled as I turned around and posed in the outfit. _I wonder why people would think this is bad? This is paradise! _ Just as I was about to explore the room, a light knock sounded from the door.

"Primrose? Dinner!"

"Coming!" I shouted, opening the door. Effie then greeted me, and walked me toward the dining area. The room was silent, all eyes fixed against me. A man who looked to be in his late fourties, followed by a sixteen-year-old boy, and what looked like two Capitol residents.

"Hi everyone. I'm Prim." I said quietly, sitting down next to Effie. Effie whispered something to the three adults, while the boy gave me a look of confusion.

"Alright! Let's eat!" Effie annouced as the food arrived.

The food was typical Capitol. Something that I'd probably never eat again in my entire life because of its value. All in all, it was pretty great. At dinner, the man introduced himself as Haymitch, the boy, Peeta, and the two Capitol residents were stylists, named Portia and Cinna.

Haymitch was our mentor, meaning that it was his job to train us and guide us for the next upcoming weeks. I wondered why Effie couldn't just do it, but then I corrected myself. Katniss had told me that Haymitch was the only living victor from District 12. Because there was no one else, he had the job for a lifetime. It didn't seem so bad, however.

"Primrose, Peeta, it's been a long day for both of you. Get some rest, and then we'll start training, first thing in the morning." Haymitch said, leading us away from the table and following Effie, Cinna and Portia. I yawned, then walked back to my room. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep in the dress, not even bothering to change into the neatly set pjamama's. (_A/N, did I spell that right?) _In an instant I was knocked out, having one of the best nights of sleep in my entire life.

**A/N**

**Ok, so about the last chapter... Sorry it was short. I'm running very low on Hunger Games material, due to the fact that I read the book over two months ago. Hopefully it'll come back to me. :D**

**r&r ! **


	12. Teamwork and Turmoil

**A/n**

***PLEASE READ !***

**To my dismay, this is just a Prim chapter D:. I'm completely stuck on writing Katniss and Gale material. Prim is easy to write about, but Gale and Katniss are getting difficult. I defiantly need your guy's help. If you have an idea, something to get the story back on track, or anything for the story, PLEASE let me know ! You'll get full credit for the idea, and will be the savior to all the Breakaway fans ! :D I'm really sorry I keep delaying everything. T^T. I _really _need to make it up to every single reader in some way or another. Anyway, enjoy ! :D**

_**Prim **_

_ Katniss, Posy, Gale and I sat along the sandy shore of a beach somewhere. Everything's calm and happy. Katniss and Posy then takes Posy inside, leaving Gale and myself. The bright sunny sky of the afternoon, fades. In its place is an orange sky, dotted with pink and yellow, the marking of a sun-set. Gale smiles, then helps me up, and runs in the opposite direction, leaving me alone.  
>"Gale? Where are you going? Katniss? Posy?" I shout, frantically looking around. The sky then disappears, and everything turned pitch-black. Suddenly a Capitol hovercraft, comes out of nowhere and grabs me up. I try to scream, but no sound comes out. I can only watch in silence as my sister, and my two friends fade away as I climb higher and higher.<br>After what seemed like an eternity, I'm standing in a strange place, with twenty-three others. They all run toward me, each with a different weapon. I try to run, but my legs feel like they've been glued together. Just as I start to break free, one member of the group pulls my arm roughly. Then..._

I awoke in a shock. My pillow case was soaked with sweat, and I was shaking. I looked around, hoping that Katniss or my mother would be by my side. I looked on the floor, in hopes that Buttercup would be there. Nothing.  
>I slowly pulled off the blanket, and walked to the window. <em>Maybe the sights of the Seam will calm me down. <em>I pulled the shade back, hoping to see Lady, my pet goat, in her pen, and the small garden my mother and I had planted. The tall, shiny buildings of the Capitol were in its place. I couldn't believe my eyes. Then it hit me. Memories from the previous nights slowly started returning. I shook even more, and ran back to the side of the bed, wrapping myself under the covers.  
>"Katniss!" I shouted, hoping that I was still dreaming. "Mom!" <em>Nothing. <em>I sighed, wiping away a few tears. This was real. I was chosen in the reaping. I was going to the Hunger Games, and there was nothing I could do about it.

**_Katniss  
><em>**"Hey Catnip! Wait up!" I heard faintly. I forced a smile. From a distance, I saw Gale and Posy running, and occasionally stopping to call my name and rest. I turned around, and headed toward them, bumping heads with Gale when I stopped.  
>"Smooth move, Catnip." Gale said sarcastically, rubbing his forehead.<br>"Why'd you come back?'' I asked, feeling stupid afterward. Gale shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Prim was like a sister to me. I couldn't just leave her alone like that. Besides, this <em>is <em>somewhat my fault." Gale said, holding back a laugh. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm playfully.  
>"Look, what's done is done. We just <em>have <em>to get Prim back before the Hunger Games, or..." I stopped for lack of a good word.  
>"I get the point. Come on! They're probably starting training by now." Gale said, taking charge. I felt relived. With Gale and Posy at my side, getting Prim back would be a walk in the park.<p>

**_Prim  
><em>** "Primrose! Time for breakfast!" Effie called, opening my door slightly. "I also left you a new outfit! Be sure to try it on!" With that, Effie left. I got out of bed and stretched, yawning as I did. The night was really rough, so I didn't get much sleep at all. I was so tired. _Effie's probably gonna flip! _ I thought as I threw on the outfit; a pale blue dress, and walked down the hall to the dining area.  
>"Just in time!" Effie smiled, showing me to my seat. "I thought it would be a great idea if you got to sit with some civilized people for once. Forgive me greatly for Haymitch's behavior! Did it startle you last night?" Effie asked, a puzzled look on her face. <em>Haymitch was up last night?<br>_

"What happened?" I asked, as a girl with fiery red hair pored something into my glass.  
>"Well, after you went to bed, Haymitch was talking to Peeta. Like always, he was completely drunk, so he thought it would be a fantastic idea to show him exactly <em>how <em>he won the Hunger Games."  
>"So what'd he do?" I questioned, taking small sips from my glass. The drink inside was really sweet, like chocolate, and had fluffy white cream on top.<br>"The drunken moron took a half of bottle of wine, cracked it against the wall, which hit Peeta's shoulder, and almost stabbed the boy to death!" Effie replied. "The man's positively odd! Heaven knows how he actually got the job of mentoring you two. He's can't even mentor _himself_, let alone to children!"

"Is Peeta ok?" I asked, slightly worried about the boy. Effie nodded.  
>"The boy's fine, its just Haymitch that you should be worried about. I've requested that the Gamemakers, sent you a new mentor, however." I nodded, and continued to eat in silence. The rest of breakfast was uneventful. After breakfast, I was shaking more then usual. Effie's news had scared me. Not that Haymitch was a violent drunk, but that pretty soon, I'd be facing something probably worse then death. <strong><em>The Hunger Games.<em>**

"Primrose!" I heard Effie call as I shut the door to my room. "Its time to train you for your interview!"  
><em>Katniss, please get here soon.<em> I thought as I followed Effie.

**A/N**

Something you guys should know about my A/n's. See how I said That this might be an all Prim chapter? Well it wasn't :P. When I start a story, the first A/N is usually kind of old. The last A/n is always more recent :D. Anyway, yes I still need your ideas for Katniss and Gale material. Annnnd if you have something you'd like to see later in the fic, PM me :D Loveeeess to hear from you guys ! :D

~xoxoxoxo SerenityColtheart :3


	13. Meet Rue

**_Katniss _**

We had been gone for what had seemed like days. Tracking Prim down was the hardest task I'd ever faced in my entire life. That, and trying to care for an entire family at the age of eleven. Even though she was my own sister, Prim's capture was hardest on Posy. She'd began to grow fond of the other girl. After hearing the news, Posy was miserable. Gale had tried to get her smiling again, but it was no use. Posy had just lost a best friend.  
>"Katniss?" Posy asked, one night.<br>"Yeah, Posy?" I responded, sleepily.  
>"Do you ever think I'll see Prim again?" The girl questioned, on the brink of tears. I was speechless. I nudged Gale, who was sitting beside me, keeping watch over us. He gave me a worried look, and mouthed for me to make her feel better.<br>"Of course you'll see her again, don't be so silly. We just need to find her." I said, rubbing the child's back.  
>"Like hide and seek?" When hearing this comment, Gale and I suppressed a smile.<br>"Exactly like hide and seek, Pos. Now go back to sleep. We'll do whatever it takes to find Prim.'' Gale winked at me.

_I just hope you're right, Gale._

**_ Prim  
><em>** "Alright you two, its time to train! You'll be training in the prestigious Training Facility! Of course, I won't have the pleasure of training you, but at least you'll have Haymitch!" Effie smiled to me and Peeta one morning after breakfast. I placed a hand to my forehead. _After all the things she said, she _still _can be all happy about this? _I wondered, following Effie and Peeta to the elevator. After a short trip to the basement, the doors opened smoothly as Effie lead us inside of an unfamiliar room. Haymitch waited for us, leaning against a wall.  
>"For the children's sake, please, please, <strong><em>please<em>** don't be drunk." I heard Effie whisper.  
>"Alright, now its time to train. I only have a few words of advice. " Haymitch said as we approached him. Amazingly, he wasn't totally drunk. <em>That's a first.<br>_"Now," Haymitch continued. "Stay away from anything you're good at. Save all that for the private sessions with the Gamemakers." And with that, he left. I stared at Peeta, who gave me a confused look back. _What are we supposed to do?  
><em>

After about five minutes of just awkwardly staring, Peeta began talking.  
>"So, anything you're already good at?" He asked. I shook my head. I didn't think I was really good at much, besides helping my mother take care of sick residents, but that was about it.<br>"Not much, really. What about you?" I asked. Peeta smiled and began to rattle on about how he had alot of skill from working with his father in the bakery. I had to admit, it was pretty impressive.  
>"Why don't you put that skill to the test?" I asked, walking toward the neatly set up stations.<br>It was actually pretty easy to train. The teachers were really nice and explained everything clearly. _Who knows, you might've inherited Katniss' skill. _I smiled, as I tried out the archery station. I giggled at my first few attempts, and earned bragging rights when I got the next three perfect. I looked down at my bow and frowned, remembering Katniss. I felt a tear roll slowly down my cheek. This wasn't supposed to be fun! I wasn't supposed to be here! I was supposed to be with Gale, Katniss and Posy, discovering different places and teaching Posy everything I knew! _This is just a mistake! _  
>I felt a tug on my shirt as Peeta pulled me away from the station, Effie and Haymitch in tow. Effie and Peeta had looks of concern on their faces, while Haymitch was just being Haymitch,(a drunken idiot who really couldn't care less about me.)<br>"Prim, what happened? You were training so nicely, then out of nowhere, you started bawling!" Effie exclaimed while Peeta nodded.  
>"Yeah, what's up?" He asked, offering me a tissue. I refused, then, out of embarrassment, ran out of the training room, to the elevator, the tears flowing even faster. I didn't belong here. I shakily pushed the '12' button as the elevator doors opened. I winced for a second, thinking it'd be Effie or Peeta wanting to talk, but it was someone else.<br>"Hi. I'm Rue. I'm from District 11. What's your name?" A small voice asked. I opened my eyes. A girl, about my age looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.  
>"I'm Prim. I'm from District 12. Nice to meet you Rue." Rue smiled, then looked at my eyes.<br>"What happened? Have you been crying?" She asked, wiping away a few stray tears. I gave her a small laugh.  
>"Oh, its nothing." I replied, hoping she'd get the hint. Apparently, Rue was determined to see me smile.<br>"If its nothing, then why did it make you so sad?" She asked, brown eyes meeting blue. I felt my shoulders drop.  
>"It's a long story." I said. "I don't wanna bore you with the details." Rue shook her head. Just as she was about to say something, the elevator opened on the eleventh floor.<br>"Gotta go, this is my stop, but tell me about it tomorrow at training, ok?" She asked, pulling me into a small embrace. I nodded, returning the hug. The door then closed, and Rue was gone. Sighing to myself, I rode the small trip up, stepping out and walking as fast as I could, toward my room. I longed for Katniss. I wanted to tell her and Gale about Rue. I missed them. The short time I've been stuck in the Training Center have been horrible. I wanted to go back to where I belonged. _Let's face it Prim. You may never see Katniss or Gale again. _ Throwing myself onto the bed, not even bothering to change my clothes, I cried myself to sleep, not bothering to answer the door when Effie called me down to dinner. _Why does it matter? I'll never be happy again._

**A/N**

**Special Thanks :**

Lady Azkaila

Arcticmist

annnnnnd :

I'mDifferent-GetOverIt for reviewing ! :D

**HUGE HUGE HUGE SUPER BIG THANKS TO MY COUSIN FOR BUYING ME CATCHING FIRE AND MOCKYJAY !(Hardcover, baby ! :D) THANKS SO MUCH ! *And Happy Belated Birthday :3)***

**Annnnnd thanks to Genie4ever13 & Neiko Coltheart for just being epic :DDD **

**MORE SOON ! :D**

**Untill then , check us out on facebook ! (link in the bio.) **

**xoxoxoxoxo ~Serenity Coltheart ! :D **


	14. Carefree

**A/N**

**I think I've made a break through in my fan fiction writing . :D**

**Well, I guess that can wait till the end. |Read till the end .:P|**

**_Katniss_**  
>Despite some major setbacks, we were making a pretty fair pace at reaching Prim. Gale had a pretty good sense of direction, and Posy was feeling less upset everyday. All in all, I was feeling more confident than ever about getting my sister back.<br>"Hey Catnip! Remember this place?" Gale asked, smirking. I looked around and suddenly, I felt my jaw almost drop. Now, to Prim or Posy, this would just be some random old place. To me and Gale, however, it was the place where I'd embarrassed myself completely, and probably had one of the best days of my life. It was the spot where Gale and I first kissed.  
>"Yeah, I remember this place." I said, smiling a bit. I didn't want to appear like a crazy flirt, but I could feel my cheeks turn about a million shades of red when Posy started recognizing the place. I tried to let Gale know that we should keep moving on, but he didn't seem to get the message.<br>"Why don't we get some sleep? It _is _kinda late, don't you think, Posy?" I said, wanting to take the attention off the area. Gale knew it was pretty late for the three of us, but he couldn't help but tease me.  
>"Katniss, what are you, my mother? Cut loose and have a little fun! Besides, its not that late!" Gale said playfully. Posy giggled, while I crossed my arms and gave him a look.<br>"Sorry for being careful, but I wanna conserve some energy. Let's stop here for the night. You and Posy can stay up as late as you want, just make sure you get _some_ sleep tonight." I said, yawning and covering a small space on the ground with a few blankets. My eyes grew heavy and I almost fell asleep standing up. _Looking for Prim is hard, but so worthwhile when we get her back. _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

_**Prim**_

The days seemed to go by faster than I'd expected. Although training was easy at first, you wouldn't believe how hard it got, the farther along I got through it. I was lucky if I even got three minutes to myself. Finally, one day after dinner, Effie had an announcement.  
>"Prim! Peeta! As you may or may not know, tomorrow is going to be a big, big, <em>big<em> day for the both of you! Not only are you going to have your private sessions with the Gamemakers, you also have you're interviews! Oh, isn't this exciting!" Effie gushed, clapping her hands and giggling. If I was back home, I'd probably join her. Instead, I attempted to match Effie's excitement, but deep inside, I knew I was finished.  
>The private sessions with the Gamemakers looks like the hardest part of the training process. Basically, you have to 'show your stuff,' as Haymitch puts it, to them. If they think you're good, you get a high score. If you totally bomb the session, however, you get a low score. Considering the fact that I haven't actually been good at much since training started, I knew that this was either going to end up one of two ways. I'd somewhat manage, and probably pass with something around the 4-8 mark, or I'd chicken out and get the lowest score possible. All in all, I was hopeless.<br>"Why am I so bad?" I whispered, hoping nobody'd hear me.  
>"You're not bad, you just haven't found something that you're good at." A voice behind me piped in. I turned around and smiled. It was Rue.<br>"Rue, stop trying to be polite, I'm bad and you know it." I said, Rue held back a giggle.  
>"Maybe you aren't the best with fighting and combat skills, but you have other talents, don't you? You have to be good at something, right?" Rue asked, walking by my side. I shrugged my shoulders.<br>"Fighting and hunting were more of my sister's thing. I was more of a healer." I replied. I than began to explain everything that went on in District 12, from my father dying, up until my capture.  
>"Whoa! Sounds like you've been through a lot! Compared to you, my life is pretty boring." I giggled and shook my head.<br>"District 11 can't be all that bad. What's it like there?" I asked. Rue took a breath, then explained her life in the harvesting capitol of Panem. Her days were filled with climbing trees, picking many different varieties of fruits, vegetables, and following strict rules.  
>"You have to do all that? Can't you go to school?" Rue shook her head.<br>"The Peacekeepers say we don't need school. Instead of school, they make us work from sunup, until sundown." I fell silent. I couldn't imagine working all day and night, and not going to school.  
>"I wish we didn't have to be on assigned floors." Rue grumbled, not wanting to leave as we boarded the elevator.<br>"I know, it's such a stupid rule!" I shouted, once I was positive no one could hear us. Rue giggled, then her eyes lit up.  
>"Why don't we sneak onto my floor? We can get up really early and sneak you back to your floor, then we can do it again until we have to leave! It'll be so much fun, almost like a sleepover!" Rue grinned. I nodded in agreement. Quickly, without thinking, I rushed to my floor, grabbed some things, then ran back to the elevator, where Rue was waiting.<br>"Let's go!" Rue and I smiled. For once, I finally felt different, almost like I did when I was with Posy, Gale and Katniss. It felt good to be happy. My troubles flew out the window once I settled down on Rue's floor. We started trading stories the entire night, and, just as Rue stated, it was exactly like a sleepover.

**_Katniss_**

Despite my feelings before, sleep was almost impossible. I'd be comfortable for about a minute, then I'd toss and turn. I finally decided to give up on it. I sat up straight, then peered around. Gale was still awake, with a sleeping Posy in his arms. I smiled a bit, but then frowned when I looked at the sky. It was a light pink, signaling sunrise. _How is that possible? I just fell asleep! _ It was somewhat shocking. Even though I'd slept for what seemed like a few minutes, I felt well rested, and ready to face anything. Gale smiled when he saw me stir.  
>"Good morning, Catnip." He laughed. I put a finger to my lips, signaling for him to lower his voice.<br>"Did you get any sleep?" I asked, stroking Posy's dark red locks. Gale nodded slightl.  
>"Then let's get moving. I want to cover as much ground as possible. If we keep standing here, we're never gonna get Prim back." I continued.<br>"Whatever you say, Catnip." He grinned, while slowly lifting Posy up. I collected all of our supplies, and started walking.  
>We hadn't been walking for longer than a few minutes, before Gale asked, "Hey Katniss, after we find her, what are we gonna do next?" I stopped. Gale had a point there. <em>What were we planning to do after all of this?<em>  
>"Stick back with the original plan. Have as much space between us and Panem as possible. Find a new civilization and live our lives from there.<br>"Is that all you I want to do with your life? You don't want to do anything else?" Gale asked, genuinely surprised.  
>"I don't know. Hunting's practically all I'm good at." I smiled. Gale rolled his eyes.<br>"Catnip, stop being so modest. You're not just good at hunting. You can... use a bow an arrow really good!" Gale said quickly. I laughed.  
>"Thanks for that. Now come on. We've got a girl to save."<p>

**A/N**

**It is very late right now, so I'll make this quick. **

**I'm planning on starting another new fic, based on a movie I saw a on Saturday night. I don't have much else to say, but when I start having more ideas, believe you me, you'll be the first to know.  
>So goodnight, and to everyone who's off (like me!) have a great Coloumbus day, (and to everyone else) have a great week!<strong>

**~Serenity Coltheart 3 **


	15. Friends, New and Old

_**Prim**_

"Alright, Primrose. Time to say goodbye!" Effie called, walking into the training center. _Why so early? _I thought, as I put down the quiver of bows and arrows I was about to pick up. So far, I had a pretty poor shot, compared to Katniss. _Wonder how she does it. She makes it look so easy! _  
>"There we go. Now, time to go to with your Prep team! They've been <em>dying <em>to meet you! Or would you like to take a break?" I shook my head, as Effie's smile grew bigger.  
>"Eager, as always! Well, chop-chop! Follow me!"<p>

We left the tribute housing facilities, and entered a much larger building. Windows and several doors covered the area. I was amazed at how bright everything was. Noticing my expression, Effie smiled, then waved at a small group of people.  
>"Flavius! Venia! Octavia! Come along dears! I have Primrose with me!"<br>Facing our direction, the small group dispersed. My eyes widened as I they grew closer. Each member of the group was all had skin literally in outrageous colors, each one more intense then the next. When they finally approached us, I had no idea what to think.

"So this is the one Portia was telling us about. Are you sure she's from the Seam? She's so precious!" Flavius commented. Venia nodded, while Octavia gave me a look. I automatically decided that she was defiantly someone who I wouldn't get along with.  
>"Yes, the girl is, adequate." Octavia said, examining my face and hair. The three adults began looking at each other, then back at me.<br>"Well?" Effie asked, adding on more enthusiasm then needed.  
>"Look's like we have our work cut out for us." Flavius smiled, reaching for my hand and gently leading the way toward one of the many doors.<p>

"Alright! I'll see you in a few hours Primrose!"

* * *

><p>"That was agonizing. I swear, the pain they'll receive after this-"<p>

"Calm down. It's not like it was that bad. You look stunning! Time to get dressed!" Effie smiled, adjusting her signature pink wig.

I had just sat through what seemed like a million hours of the worst possible pain ever. It was awful really, what with the waxing, the yanking of my hair, and the constant high-pitched chatter coming from the Prep Team, I felt like I was almost dead, which was pretty unusual for me, because I actually liked this stuff. _ Now I know why Katniss can't _stand_ this. _I thought as Effie and I scurried down a hall. Once we stopped, another strange door opened, and we were instantly allowed in.

"Who am I going with now?" I asked, as Effie sauntered out of the room.  
>"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be quite pleased with your stylist." Was the nonchalant reply from the bubbly escort. As the door shut slowly, a man, whom I suspected to be my stylist, walked in, and seemed to have a look of relief on his face.<p>

"You must be Prim. Effie has been talking non-stop about you. Come sit." He said, pointing toward a comfortable looking chair. I nodded, pleased to finally get off my feet.  
>"Beautiful complexion. Nice eyes too. I'm Cinna. It's my job to make you live up to your name; a beautiful, elegant flower, which I don't think will be hard at all." Cinna said, gently adjusting my hair so that it fell against my shoulders.<p>

"I think they've covered your hair. Why don't we move on to makeup and clothing? Portia, mastermind of creativity, has the most amazing idea for you and your opposite tribute. For too long, District 12, assuming that you've come from there, has been forever known as the poorest of them all, which in turn, makes you, the Tribute, look bad. Since they've all had mistakes in the past, the last two stylists have been fired, and Portia and I were hired, but back to the original subject. Coal is the main export in District 12. When I think of Coal, I always think of fire, so why not give this years Tributes a flaming touch? Wait right here." Cinna said, reaching for a large sketch book.

"Would you mind being someone extraordinary for a day?" Cinna asked, turning the book to a page filled with astounding designs.  
>"I'd like that." I smiled, shaking his extended hand.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

Somehow, against many, unruly odds, we finally made it to back to the Seam. Now all we had to do was think of a plan. _Katniss, think! You've been through worse! Just think! _I thought, as the small wooded area became much larger, extending out, farther then we could see.

"Katniss? Katniss Everdeen, is that you?" A rather familiar voice called out. _Oh no. Please don't say it's-  
><em>"Catnip's in trouble." Gale smiled, while I punched his shoulder.  
>"Gale, shut up. Posy's still sleeping, remember?" I hissed, gesturing toward the child currently in his arms, hoping to get the message across.<br>"Okay fine I'll stop, but-"

"Gale Hawthorne? Don't just stand there, answer me!" The voice grew louder with each step we took. I suddenly began to have second thoughts about even setting foot back in the Seam. But to get Prim back, I had to continue on, no matter what the stakes.

"Guys, don't be scared, it's only me. Madge." The voice said gently, as if it knew our current situation. I stood in surprise. Was Madge really defying her father and standing in the woods?

"Madge, what are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed? It's dangerous here!" Gale shouted, placing Posy in my arms, and hurrying toward the girl. I soon followed.  
>"Oh please, Gale. I'm not as weak as you think. But back to the point. I want you to turn back. <em>Now. <em>Prim's life isn't worth it. Even _if _ you make it past the Peacekeepers, how are you going to make it to the Capitol? It's almost _impossible._"

_Peacekeepers? What do they have to do with any of this? _ I thought, as I felt Posy awaken, and gently placed her on the ground. Things were starting to get bad. _Fast._

"Well, maybe it's something we're willing to take. Think of it, Madge. The Capitol had no right to just go and take her like that. She may not have any blood relation with me, but Prim's still my little sister, practically my own child, if you will."

_Oh my god. Did she just say he's Prim's father? Has he gone mad? What, does that make me his wife?_

"Gale, enough. Madge, have you found any detail of Prim at all? What have they been showing on T.V? What have they been saying?" Madge sighed, and closed her eyes. Whatever would come out of her mouth next would definitely not be good.

"Step inside the District. Look around and the square. Look at the mines. Even the Hob, Katniss. It's barren. Ever since you left, the Capitol has been taking over. They fired the Head Peacekeeper. They hired a much more strict one. No one's allowed out, because of what you guys did. It's not safe in there, so just go back." She said, which was pretty shocking, due to the quiet nature she normally had.

"If it's so dangerous, then how'd you make it out here?" Gale asked, holding Posy's hand.

"I left the District. No one knows I'm even gone. I also know a bit about Prim. She's in her final days of training, before she enters the arena. That gives you a little less then two weeks to get to the Capitol. I know a way to get there, but first, we've got to do something." Madge said, with urgency in her voice. Clearly, she was very serious about this.

"We've got to kill the Peacekeeper, and Snow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rue<em>**

****"What on Earth are you doing, messing around with that Seam girl? Are you insane?" My mentor, Flora, yelled. It was a pretty bad day for me. First, I could hardly train, next, my Prep Team was late, and finally, I got to get chewed out, all over something small.  
>"She's my friend! I don't care one bit that the Capitol wants me to kill her. It's not right! If it were up to me, I'd end this stupid charade once and for all!" I shouted back, earning a look of shock from Flora.<br>"Go ahead and tell all those stupid Gamemakers, or whatever they're called. In fact, go tell the District back home too! Tell everyone. Tell them that I HATE the Capitol, and it's stupid rules!" I continued, growing fiercer, by the minute. Flora was in udder disbelief. The sweet, harmless girl she was supposed to help train, was now a blazing wildfire, letting no one get in her way. As she stepped out the room, I quickly slammed the door, wanting this entire thing to end forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Yes, Breakaway is not dead. This took me about three months to think of the idea, and almost two days to do it. Already thinking of more chapters. Sorry about the lack of Galeniss. I want to focus more on how they rescue Prim, rather then how they are romantic with each other. I swear, hopefully the next chapter will have enough for you guys. ********IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ THIS!*********** **Since I have sucked completely at posting new stuff, I'm gonna give you guys a special surprise. However, to get this awesometastic prize, you must do the following:

1.) Be familiarized with Hunger Games. No one likes a bad fan.

2.) Read every single chapter of Breakaway so far. Obviously for the fans.

3.) Leave at least ONE review on your favorite chapter/any chapter/ any of my stories.

4.) "Like" SerenityColtheart on Facebook, or find her on Quizilla.

The surprise will only be unlocked if you guys take part!

Sorry for the long break guys! And thanks for the awesome person who reviewed each chapter. You, person, are so facking awesome.

~SerenityColtheart xoxoxo


	16. Training and Screaming

**A/N**

**Yes my dears, this is in dire need of an update, due to extreme lack of previous updating. Questions will be answered at the end.**

_**Prim**_

"Now before you go out there, I just want you to remember something. Do your best, and no matter what happens, remember that we all love you." Cinna said, dismissing me from his office. It was time for my final training challenge. I was somehow supposed to amaze the judges with one of my '_talents,' _but so far, not good. I tried to think of what I was good at, but how would handing healing people help in a fight to the death? Impossible!

* * *

><p>"District One, please enter." A loud voice on an intercom shouted, startling myself and Peeta. We were waiting for our private training sessions, which seemed to be taking forever, even though they were only on the first district. I sighed, causing Peeta to give me a look of sympathy. He knew everything. It was actually a bit weird how close we'd gotten over the past couple of weeks. If it weren't for the fact that my last name was different from his, we could be related, which wouldn't be so bad. Then again, no one could ever replace the brothersister connection I had with Gale. _Prim, where did all _that _come from? _I giggled, thinking of how off track I could get.

"So, you nervous?" Peeta asked nonchalantly, as if there was nothing behind those doors. I nodded

"Completely. I have no talent at all! What am I gonna do?" I replied sadly. Peeta put a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen. I saw you at training. You were awesome. You were even better on the survival skills. Why're you thinking so negative?"

"Because, what good is survival when I can't even kill a bug, let alone an entire human being?" Peeta laughed.

"You know, this isn't going to be easy; the Hunger Games never were, but trust me on this. As long as you try, that's all that'll matter. So what if they give you a low score? It's not the end of the world. The Capitol loves you. Hell, they practically worship the ground you walk on. Even if they give you a zero, they'll still be killing each other to keep you alive. And that's all that matters. They love your spirit. They love your personality. They love you. So go out there and knock 'em dead." Peeta smiled, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I smiled at him. I was glad to know that even if I didn't believe in myself, millions of others did, which built up my confidence. Peeta was right. Who cares if I got a low score? I was going to rock the Games, no doubt about it.

"Thanks Peeta." I said, causing him to wink at me. We waited as they called each district, one by one. It was painfully slow. Once they got to District 11, I noticed Rue's face, as Thresh went in first.

"Rue, what's up? You look... completely freaked out." I said, noticing that she wasn't her usual, cheerful self.

"Oh, hi Prim! Uh, nothing's going on. I'm has happy as can be. See?" She forced a smile, which made me laugh.

"Rue, don't play dumb with me." Rue sighed, as her fake smile disappeared, turning into a frown.

"It's my escort. She _hates _me. She's also really mean and unfair. I wonder how she even got the job. Like this morning, she-"

"District Eleven, Female Tribute, please enter."

"_Rue..." _I whispered, pulling her into a tight hug. She embraced me back, but quickly headed for the training area. I felt my heart stop. Turning my head just enough to look at Peeta, he mouthed something to me, before brushing my hair out of my eyes. I really wanted this to end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss <strong>_

_Eliminate Snow. Kill the president. _ Madge's words continually rang in my head. How on earth could we do such a thing? Was she crazy? Did she want to become an Avox?  
><em>Katniss, you know what this is for. Stop being so selfish. <em>I sighed, as Madge began to roll out her plan to Gale, while I excused myself, and started wandering around. The whole time, I kept thinking about Prim. Memories flooded in. I smiled when I remembered the time she first laid eyes on Lady, her pet goat, and the time she found her cat, Buttercup, and begged me for over an hour to let him stay with us. I hadn't seen her for weeks, and it was driving me insane. I needed my little sister back. Just as I was about to return to Gale, Madge and Posy, something stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Wha-?" Was all I had time to say, before another memory hit, practically taking over my vision.

_~Flashback~_

_"Prim, are you still thinking about what Gale said? We'll explain later, I promise."_

_"Katniss! What's so important that you guys aren't telling me? I deserve to know!" _

_"Primrose. Calm down."_

_"Katniss?"_

_"Alright, you win. Now Gale and I think that District 12 isn't really the best place for all of us to stick around. So, we've decided to leave."_

_"But we _can't _ leave! What about Mom, and Lady and Buttercup? What about _us?"

_"Shh. It's for the best. I swear, everything is going to be alright. Calm down, okay?"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Cross my heart. Now, let's go."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I promised her that everything was going to be okay, and I failed.<em>

_The promise that was supposed to be kept was broken. And now, her death will lay on my hands. What have I done?_

I felt horrible. I had lied to my sister. My own _sister. _And now, because I was stupid enough to let her out of my sight, she was gone, and was most likely about to die. How could I have done that? Now, all I could do was sit around, until the Games were finished, and pray that she'd make it out alive. Fat chance.

"GALE!" I shouted, hurrying back to the group.

"Catnip, what happened?" Gale said once I finally reached him.

"We have to go. Now. Madge, as don't get me wrong, you're plan is pretty good, but we've defiantly hav_e _to leave." I managed to say, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Good point. Keep on moving guys. We'll do everything we can to keep Prim alive. In the meantime, I want you to have this." She replied, pulling out something from her pocket. It was a golden pin, with a Mocking Jay on it. I clasped the pin in my hand tightly.

"Thanks Madge, I'll wear it everyday." I said, as the three of us embraced, then began running.

"That went well. I didn't know you could have more than a three word conversation with her." Gale smiled, as he held Posy.

"Shut up." I answered, grinning. Despite the fact that everything seemed normal, we were not at all prepared for what would happen next. As soon as we reached the actual District, something stopped us.

__Silence, then one of the loudest and shrillest screams I've ever heard in my entire life. Looking at Gale, I had already knew what happened. The Peacekeepers had caught up with Madge.

And now they were after us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Cliffhanger again? Although it might not show, I updated chapter three. It had a small mistake in it, but me being the Grammar Nazi that I am, had to run back and fix it. Also, does anyone know which chapter the flashback was from? First one who gets it gets a prize! (Not to worry, it'll be good.) I did see the Hunger Games movie. Too short in my opinion, but I'm seeing it again this weekend. For those who haven't seen it yet, don't worry, I won't spoil it for you :). But if you have seen it, the Peeta/Prim scene was based off the movie, in some odd way...  
>Anyway, happy belated EasterPassover/Spring Break to all. **

**And thank you to the very awesome I'mDifferent-GetOverIt, Fireangel08, Flameheart2013, twilightlover4evr, 0FireHeart0, and lolz for reviewing :}**

**Seri out~.**

**xxx Seri. **


	17. Mothers and Mishaps

**_Madge_**

Closing my eyes, I expected the worst, the Capitol shoving me off in a hovercraft, sending me to one of their torture chambers, transforming me into an avox, and dumping me with some half-baked Capitol family, so I could serve them for eternity. The reality of it all actually shocked me. Yes, it was a Peacekeeper, but not the one I was expecting.

"Madge? What are _you_ doing here?" Darius, one of the assistant Peacekeepers shouted over the fence.

"I should ask you the same thing, but that's beside the point. Why'd you scare me like that?" I yelled, cradling my nose. Darius and I literally almost bumped into each other. I would've kept my mouth shut and continued talking to Katniss and Gale, but upon seeing the uniform, I panicked, falling head first into the fence, causing the screams, and therefore, making it seem like the worst had happened.

"Ha, scared you, didn't I? You should've seen the look on your face! Priceless."

"Not so priceless when you give almost give an Undersee a heart-attack." I mumbled, wiping the dirt from the seams of my dress. It was quite usual for Darius to act this way, especially around myself, and Katniss, however, because I was the mayor's daughter, he tended to keep his playful side a secret from my father, saving all the practical jokes and such, to ourselves.

"Shut up." He smiled. "By the way, you still never answered my question..." I sighed. Darius could be such a pain sometimes. _Why my father even allowed him to become in such a high ranking position, I'll never know."_

"Helping some friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now." I rolled my eyes, turning back in the opposite direction. This was one battle that I refused to let him win.

"Those friends wouldn't be, say, Katniss and Gale, would they?" He asked, causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"And what if they were?" I said slowly, not wanting him to catch on."

"You'd really think I'd bust some of my favorite people? C'mon Madge! Give a guy some sympathy here!" He whined.

"You are such a child." I stated bluntly, giving him a curt look.

"Geez, talk about feisty. But you know, there are some people who are dying to know where they are." Darius replied, his tone becoming more serious.

"You mean the Capitol, right?" I shuddered, knowing all to well that they were defiantly looking for them. Darius shook his head.

"Actually, I was talking about Hazelle and Lilly. Saddest sight in the entire District. Lilly doesn't even leave her house, and hardly treats any patients. People'll be lucky if she lets one or two in a day! And Hazelle! Don't even get me started about her!"

I felt my heart drop, guilt growing at the thoughts of Hazelle and Lilly. From Katniss's descriptions, Lilly didn't seem to be the world's best mother. Then again, no mother should have to go through what she'd been through, what with loosing her husband, going through a huge depression, having her own daughter turn her back on her, and even worse, witnessing her youngest be taken from her by the Capitol. Hazelle was a bit stronger then Lilly, but it was no doubt she was probably upset too. She'd probably get over the fact that Gale left, if it was just him alone. However, seeing how close her family was, it was probably a complete disaster, once she figured out that both her oldest and youngest went missing. Sighing, I choked out the first words that came to mind.

"Bring them over here. Both of them. They need to know what's going on." I said, not meeting his gaze. Darius was about to question, but seeing how quiet I was, he knew this was no time for games. Nodding, he hurried off in the other direction, while I called for Katniss and Gale.

_Hazelle, Lily, I'm- I'm Sorry._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>__  
><em>

The woods fell silent, with the occasional sound of our own breath. What had just happened? I jumped as I felt Posy cling onto my leg. Wrapping an arm around her, I lifted the child up, brushing back loose, strawberry tufts from her head. Sensing our fright, Gale immediately went to asses the situation, leaving Posy and I to fend for ourselves. I couldn't explain why, but the sound of screaming started haunting me, especially since what happened back at the beach house. Sighing, I threw away my emotions, focusing more on the well being of Posy and Gale, as well as myself. My first point of order? Calm Posy down.

"Ssh, Posy, it's okay. It was probably nothing." I assured her in a soothing voice, gently rubbing circles against her back. She whimpered in my shoulder.

"I want... I want mommy!" She sobbed, burying her face back into my shoulder.

"Posy, we've made it so far. You really want to give up just because you were scared?" I asked, hoping this would get her mind off of Hazelle.

"I'm not scared." She sniffed, causing me to smile.

"Exactly. You're related to Gale, and he's not afraid of anything, right?"

"Right!" She giggled, her tears beginning to fade.

"I don't know, Catnip. Some days made me wish I could be like Posy." Gale responded faintly, causing Posy's laughter to grow even louder.

"You're an idiot. Now, what happened?" I asked, as I set Posy down to be held by her brother.

"Madge is fine. She said she'll be here in a minute, but other then that, nothing."

"So the screaming was-"

"Darius. She saw the uniform, and thought it was someone from the Capitol. The fence got in her way, and she ended up slamming into it, which explained why she called out for us. False alarm." He finished, placing Posy on top of his shoulders. I gave them a small smile. It was times like this that made me think back to our earlier days of traveling. Despite our many set-backs, we were actually making progress. I knew that soon, I'd be able to strengthen my sisterly bond with Prim, just as Gale did with Posy._ We just need to find a way to the Capitol._

"So, Undersee, what's up?" Gale asked, as Madge approached us, clearly out of breath.

"Guys, I don't know how to say this, but-"

"Gale, don't even think about it." I snapped, shooting him a look. I knew damn well that he'd try and make some smart remark.

"You know me so well, Catnip. Continue on, Madge."

"It's about Hazelle and Lilly. They're coming here. Now." She spoke, her face flushing. Gale and I went wide eyed.

"Are you serious? Why would they be coming? This is terrible!" I shouted, pacing. Gale smirked.

"I don't think it'll be that bad, Katniss. Think of the positive. Maybe-"

"Positive? Gale, you know how she is. If we see her now, I may never be able to find Prim." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Katniss, listen, I swear, I won't let them stop you from going. It's just, that... Well... You know what, just take Gale's advice, it won't be that bad!" Madge said, forcing a smile.

"Madge, have you met my mother?" I asked. She stiffened, knowing I was right.

"Shut up and be serious. We'll be stay here for a bit, get some much needed supplies, then head into the Capitol and get Prim back. Once we're done there, we'll leave, and never ever have to worry about any of this, for the rest of our lives." Gale finished, grabbing my waist.

"Promise me that." I whispered, as our bodies grew closer and closer. Suddenly, without warning, our lips pressed together, something I'd never expect from Gale. I hadn't imagined how warm they would feel against my own. Or how those hands, which could set the most intricate of snares, could as easily entrap me. (Okay, that was a lie. Remember back when we were on the outskirts of 13? If that wasn't a kiss, then I'm not sure what was.) For a moment, I almost forgot where we were, and what we were even doing. All I was focused on was Gale's succulent gray eyes. And for the smallest second, I actually felt a connection much stronger then friendship. Was it love? I highly doubted it. Then again, I was just full of surprises.

"Still got it in you, Katniss." He smiled, once we stopped, realizing we were alone, his smile grew even wider. "Madge is one smart girl." He quipped, before leading me back to the group.

As we grew closer to the fence, Posy's shouts of glee could be heard. From just the sound alone, Gale already knew what was going on. Hazelle was spotted, and Posy was ecstatic. Lilly, was no doubt already waiting with her. Sighing and facing Gale, I faked a smile.

_Let's just hope the odds are in our favor. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Haha, who would've saw that coming? Re-reading Catching Fire in school. Thank god for having the same reading/literacy teacher as last year. She's freaking awesome. The small Galeness was based off the seventh chapter in CF. ;3. Lilly is also my name for Katniss's mom. I thought it'd be cute to name them all after plants ^-^. And was I the only one pronouncing Hazelle's name wrong? I always thought you said it like _Hay-Zoll, _when it was really pronounced _Hay-Zell._ I also used a quote from CF, and a reference to one of the previous chapters. Anyone spot it? ;). Anyway, I'll leave you all with that tonight. Tomorrow, is indeed a very special day. Expect the next chapter, and a message. Night!**

**xoxoxo ~ Seri**


	18. Secrets

_**Katniss**_

"Mama!" Posy shouted, as she jumped into Hazelle's waiting arms. Gale chuckled, as I held my distance.

"I don't trust her." I sighed, as Gale gave me a look.

"And to think, she was the one who raised you for a good eleven years of your life. Shame on you, Katniss." He laughed, squeezing my hand.

"Shut up. You know exactly why I said that, Gale." I smirked, almost laughing out loud when Gale began to yank my shirt sleeve.

"So stop being doubtful and say something!" Gale laughed, before yanking me back to the gate. An odd silence fell upon us, mainly caused by our impromptu leave. Madge gave us a helpless smile, as Hazelle slowly lowered Posy and gave her son a hard stare. Lilly was no different, despite the fact that her face seemed absent of expression. _At least she's still the same. _

"Mom." Gale and I both started, hoping to calm the tension. Lilly simply nodded, while Hazelle rushed over to Gale, pulling him into a hug, along with Posy. I smiled, glad to see Hazelle was back to her old self. Lilly on the other hand was a completely different story. It was like she wasn't worried about this entire mess, and she was only thinking of herself and Prim, which was completely understandable, in her case. None of this bothered me, however, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for what I said about her before.

"We've heard about what happened. Gale, why didn't you say anything? You couldn't believe how bad things have gotten!" Hazelle said, through tears. Gale looked concerned. He hadn't seen his mother this tragic since the death of his father. Sensing his discomfort, I inched myself closer to him, and clasped my hand between his, interlocking his fingers with mine. It wasn't much, but from that one simple gesture, he knew I cared. Looking through his eyes, he got my message loud and clear: _Thanks for trying, Catnip. _I gave him a weak smile, before Hazelle rushed us to the Seam. Bracing myself for the worst, my grip on Gale's hand grew tighter, as we headed into the home, we abandoned months ago...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prim<strong>_

"_And now, what you've been waiting for, the Training score results!" _Caesar Flickerman's voice called from a nearby television screen. I'd been dreading this day for a while. Not only would I make a complete fool of myself in the Capitol, I'd make a complete fool of myself to the entire country of Panem, assuming that this was a mandatory viewing. I felt my shoulders drop as they began going down the list of tributes.

"_From District One, we have Glimmer and Marvel. Shall we see the scores?" _

"Who even cares anyway? We're all going to die one way or another, so why humiliate us even more?" I moaned to myself, throwing a pillow over my head, not caring what anyone thought. At least I was still watching the stupid thing.

_"Glimmer:5! Marvel: 9! Moving on to District Two!"_

I sighed as they began to prattle on with more scores, questioning the reason why I even came here. Why was I chosen? This was my very first year, and why did my life have to be taken away, just so I could be apart of the Capitol's stupid punishment? Gale and Katniss were right. The Capitol was just a power-hungry city, looking for ways to make it seem better then everyone else. The rest of us were just it's poor, helpless citizens, forced to listen to every unruly command made to us.

"It's just not fair!" I yelled, tossing the pillow to the side. Tears began streaming down my face. I didn't want this. I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be back home in the Seam, enjoying life as a kid. Not watching my life fade away in some arena for the viewers entertainment! Each day in the Capitol, only made things worse and worse. It was beginning to come to the point where I started becoming miserable.

"What's not fair?" A small voice asked, closing the door behind her. I jumped, feeling my face burn up with embarrassment. Jerking my head around, I felt a pang of relief when I noticed who it was. It was Portia, Peeta's stylist.

"Nothing, I was just... Talking about the way the Capitol scores tributes!" I lied, adding in a fake smile to make it seem more realistic.

"I didn't know the scores made you so emotional." Portia grinned, wiping away a few tears from my eyes. "So tell me then, what really happened?" She asked, placing herself next to me on the couch.

"I told you Portia, I'm just upset for those, poor, under privileged tributes, who were scored incorrectly." I giggled, making Portia do the same.

"Come on, Prim, you know you can tell me anything. I may not be your stylist, but you can still think of me as a friend. And as a friend, it's my job to not only help you look fabulous on the outside, but on the inside to, get what I mean?" She asked, brushing back my bangs. I sighed, and held my hands over my knees. I knew Portia meant well, but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Not talking, hm? What if I tell you a secret of my own? I swear, you'll wanna know this. But you have to tell me what's wrong first." She stated, in a sing-song voice. I raised my eyebrows. Was she for real?

"I just...- I miss my family back home. I miss the Seam, and Gale, and my sister Katniss, and my mom." I sighed, as she placed a finger against my chin.

"Homesick? I see what you mean, but is that really all? I still think there's a few details your missing out on." She smiled, causing me to groan.

"You know me too well. I guess I'm nervous about the scores too. I don't think I did really well." I confessed, as Portia placed a hand against my shoulder.

"Scores only matter if they're very good, no one pays much attention to the bad or mediocre ones. For all they know, you could be hiding your talents to get a low score on purpose. People use that strategy. Trust me on that one. I may be new in the stylist's game, but when it comes to the Hunger Games, I've seen this more than once." She grinned. "We all believe in you. I know you'll be the next victor, and when you're back here, having the time of your life in the Capitol, just be sure to thank me in your speeches." We both giggled on that one.

"So, Portia. About that secret..." I pretended not to notice as her face became a deep red.

"A promise is a promise. I'll tell you, but this stays between you and I, okay?" I nodded, as she began her story.

"You've obviously met Cinna, right? It's a stupid question, I know. Anyway, I was just looking over some designs for Peeta's next interview, and out of nowhere, I just could not stop thinking about him! Crazy right?"She laughed, the red darkening as the story continued.

"So? What else happened?" I asked, grinning.

"Have you ever had that feeling, when you meet someone special, and they just take your breath away? It's almost like you can't live without them, you know?" She gushed, falling back into the couch.

"Oh my gosh! You're-"

"I am!" She squealed, blushing even harder.

"Oh My God I'm so happy for you! Wait, does he know?" I asked, pleased with the news.

"Why else do you think I'd keep it a secret from him? I mean, we aren't official or anything, but it's cute to think of us like that." Portia smiled. Just then, several footsteps echoed off the hallway. One quick look was all she needed. Within a minute, the two of us ran into my room, locking the door behind us.

"He's here!" I shouted, bursting into a laughing fit, causing Portia to playfully jab my arm.

"Prim? Did you forget what I just said?" She scolded, desperately trying not to laugh. Nodding I pretended to 'lock,' my lips, while throwing away the imaginary key.

Portia? Prim? Are you guys in here? They're about to announce our scores!" Peeta called. We stayed silent, not wanting to give away our hiding spot. The sounds of the television were the only audible sounds.

_"And finally, District 12! Peeta Mellark:8. Primrose Everdeen:10! Thank you for watching, and happy Hunger Games!"_

Shouts, cheers, and the occasional congratulations were heard from beyond the door. Portia hugged me, before we ended up flipping out on the abundance of good news. Never in my life had I felt so good about something.

"I told you! I knew you did good!" Portia gushed, ruffling my hair.

"Thanks. Now, all you need to do is-"

"Don't push it!" She laughed, as we departed the room, to join the festivities with the rest of our team. For once, I'd actually forgotten why I was so upset.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katniss<em>**

Closing my eyes tightly, I felt numb as we entered the Seam. Why was I so nervous about seeing my own home? It's not as if I was about to set foot into a giant mine explosion. It was simply just a visit to the Seam.

"I know you two are probably exhausted from all the traveling you've done, so we'll give you some time to relax, and then we'll start asking questions." Hazelle laughed, before allowing Posy and Gale into the house. I stood behind them, desperately wanting to go in with them. But Gale had other plans.

"Go, Catnip. It'll be better for the both of you. Give me fifteen minutes, an hour, tops, and I swear, we'll be back on the road to the Capitol. Trust me." He whispered, before being greeted warmly by his two younger brothers. Sighing, my mother lead the way back to our old home in the Seam.

* * *

><p>"Katniss, you've been so quiet lately, is something wrong?" Lilly questioned, as she pulled her hair into one of her trademark buns. I felt my voice break.<p>

"You don't know, do you?" I whispered, before turning over to look at her, tears threatening to spill at any given moment.

"Know what?" She rushed to my side, but I pushed her away.

"It's always been the same with you. Forget about her completely and then as soon as she's gone, pretend she was never even here!" I shouted, standing up. Lilly's eyes filled with sorrow.

"Katniss, you don't understand-"

"I understand that you obviously aren't fit to be a mother!" I yelled, not caring that an endless supply of angry tears flowed from my face.

"Katniss, did you ever stop and thought about how this entire thing effected me? For weeks, I couldn't even find the strength to do anything. All I kept thinking about was you and her. Then when I realized that she was going to be in the Games, I almost fainted. I know I've let this go a bit over my head, but you're out of your mind if you think I'd just forget about my own child like that!" She replied, her tone, sympathetic. I calmed down. She actually cared about her.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. I know I was too harsh..." She stammered, looking for the right words.

"We just need to get her back, okay?" I said, embracing her. She buried her face into my shoulder, and began to cry. It was probably one of our first arguments in a long time, and I was just assuming things. Why was I so stubborn sometimes?

"Tell me you'll bring her back, please?" Lilly asked between tears. I nodded, afraid that I'd repeat her actions.

Letting go, she brushed off her tears, gave me a long hug, and handed me my game old game bag.

"You don't belong here. The four of you should be getting her back. No matter what happens, I want you to know, that even though I may have been a bit spacey in the past, I've always cared for you and Prim, Katniss. Don't you ever forget that." She smiled, before kissing my forehead. For once, I didn't resent her for it.

_You have my word, mom. She's coming back here, __whether the Capitol likes it or not._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Happy 75th Hunger Games! And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! ;). But seriously guys, I just want to say, thank you. A year ago today, this was just a thousand words of a random idea, that came to me one morning. I never expected it to be anything like this. Chapter after chapter, you guys kept telling me what you wanted to see, what you liked, and what you thought of the plot. As the months went by, the amount of readers increased, as well as the reviews. I cannot express how thankful I am to each and everyone of you. Hell, I'm thankful for you, dear reader, as you read this line. And this one, Annnnd this one too. This has been an amazing journey, and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. You guys are all amazing, and I love every single one of you :3. You all deserve Mockingjay pins of your own! Thanks so much, and I can't wait for whatever I plan on doing in the future. You guys truly welcomed me into the world of fanfiction. **

**Happy Birthday, Breakaway!**

**xoxo SerenityColtheart**


	19. Plan in Action

_**Katniss**_

Our visit was cut short when we realized how little time we had. This sent me into a state of worry. How would we get Prim back now? The stress of her being in the Games was killing me, however, I didn't want to give up hope. After all, if something like this would've happened to me, she'd never give up, right?

Pushing my thoughts aside, I followed Gale and Posy as we headed inside Madge's house. Seeing as to the fact that she was Mayor Undersee's daughter, I figured they'd have some connections with the Capitol.

"Tell me you have a plan." I asked, as we settled down in her room. Looking around, almost as if she was making sure no one was listening in on us, she nodded, and began to explain.

"You know around this time period, they start sending out reporters to interview the families of the tributes," Madge started. I gave Gale a confused look. How would this help us?

"Now Katniss, before you say anything, keep listening. Anyway, these reporters happen to always come from one certain place, and one place only." I placed a hand against my forehead. I didn't want to spend all night solving riddles, I just wanted some straight answers!_ I hope for Prim's sake, Gale's getting this, _I thought, before looking back at Madge. There seemed to be an awkward silence, because it was immediately broken by Gale.

"So, we snag a couple of reporter outfits, sneak onto the train, and somehow manage to get to the Capitol and do things from there?" He asked, while Madge excitedly nodded.

"Exactly."

I rolled my eyes at my ignorance. It was such a simple idea, turned completely complicated, all because I couldn't think. The two then looked at me, as if they wanted to hear my opinion on the matter. I quickly blurted out something along the lines of, 'not bad,' which seemed to please them both. We were then instructed that we were to spend the night at Madge's house, in order to catch the train, as well as prepare our disguises. Posy seemed thrilled by the idea, while I didn't sit well with it. I ended up tolerating it, continually repeating the mantra, '_this is for Prim, not for you.' _

"I suggest you get to sleep as soon as possible. We're gonna have to wake up pretty early if we want to finish everything in time." She said, before escorting us to one of the guest rooms. "There's some spare clothes in the dresser, if you'd like. Gale, some of the shirts are my father's, but they look to be about your size. And Katniss, we're about the same, right? I threw some of my pajamas in there for you, though I wasn't really sure about Posy-"

"We're fine, Madge, really. Thanks for doing that, though." I stopped her, giving her a slight smile. Gale and Posy followed this action, while she only blushed.

"Well, good night guys." Madge gently closed the door before exiting, leaving Gale to give me a humorous smirk.

"What?" I asked, while he just laughed.

"Way to kick her out, Catnip. She was only being nice." He grinned, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting in the way of your future wife. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting ready for bed, thank you very much."

I almost killed myself trying to keep myself from loosing it. Gale's reaction was priceless, and it wasn't this often I'd see him this way. Scooping up Posy, I selected a bed for us, then placed her down, removed both of our shoes, and threw a blanket over us. Hearing whatever Gale was going to say next would have to wait until morning.

No such luck.

After only falling asleep for five minutes, I felt myself being lifted up, and set on the floor. I gritted my teeth when I realized what he was trying to do.

"Gale, what the _hell?"_ I asked, hitting his shoulder.

"Hey, I was lonely, and I don't think it's quite fair that Posy gains all the attention." This caused me to crack a smile.

"Gale, you realize you're an idiot, right?"

"I know. But that's why you love me."

"Shut up and fall asleep. And don't get any ideas." I whispered, not wanting to wake Posy up.

"Ruin all my fun, why don't you?" Gale sarcastically said, shutting off the light and giving me some space on the bed.

Slowly, but surely we fell asleep. Of course, I was completely dreading whatever the day would bring tomorrow. This was it. Were we finally going to get Prim?

__**A/N**

**It has to end there, because Fanfiction deleted the other half of it. Why does this keep happening? ):**


End file.
